Four Swords Adventure: The Hero's of Termina
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: One Sword split into four, four hero's from four different lands. When these four heros meet their destiny will unfold and their journey will begin will they be able to save their home of Termina from the impending doom? Seriously give it a read its good.
1. The Four Heros

**Kisdota: Hey ya'll, I decided on making this fic, I will tell you all that I gave up another fic for this because it was non game related (in a way, I've got two fics I am dedicated to finishing so don't expect this one to get the same amount of attention that I've been giving my others.**

**Essentially this is like an Alternate Universe fic of Zelda, with major elements of Majora's Mask, and even some of Four Swords, but with a tale like Ocarina of Time. It's a cross of a bunch of stuff, where there are four hero's who must stand against evil. The whole setting is in Termina which was Majora's Mask's setting. If you like the fic tell me about it (in the form of a review), YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda Series, nor do I make any money off of it. **

* * *

><p>(12 years ago)<p>

The great Swamp of Termina, the kingdom of the Dekus. The land here was blessed by much plant life and different insect like organism's that thrived in this misty and murky environment. Two wet for the Goron race, and yet two dry for the Zora race, but the Dekus all lived happily in this land surrounded by nutrient rich soil and clean running fresh water.

Today was a busy day for the Deku's, the annual clock town's Festival of Time was a mere week away. The Deku Scrubs who resided in this land were all busily harvesting whatever they could so they could all fly on the day of the carnival to sell their wares. In the Woods of Mystery, flying above in their signature propeller like leaves, a group of two Deku merchants and the Deku King's butler were scavenging the land in search of any of the mushrooms that grew here.

The few humans that lived in the swamp had certain agreements with each other. For the potion master Witch that lived here; if she could make rare and valuable blue potions, then she could live on their land. Not only that, but blue potions were one of the Deku's few exports that accommodated all race's that lived in Termina thus ensuring that the land would have little to no economic problems.

People even came here constantly hoping to buy one of the Witch's valuable drinks, which spurred tourist and eventually different tourist attractions. The King's butler was using one of his Majesty's family Heirloom, the scent's mask to locate the rare mushrooms that grew here.

Though the butler was not of royal decent, he and the king had been friends ever since the two were mere saplings, the king would trust him with such a valuable treasure. As the butler was looking around the two attendants that came with him were conversing with each other to pass the time.

"So did you reserve a spot for the carnival?" the first Deku asked. "You bet, I got a spot right in the center of Clock Town," the second said.

"Truly?"

"Yes, right in front of the clock tower."

"Quite impressive, you'll certainly make a large profit with that area."

"Yes, it's like my father always said about business; "Location, it's all about Location"," he said imitating his father's voice.

"You better hope the king doesn't hear about your luck, he'll tax all he can from you," the Deku said.

"Are you sure you should be talking about his majesty in such a manner?" the butler asked looking over his back while hanging from his spinning umbrella like plant.

"Oh uhhh-," the first stuttered. "S-Sorry sir, w-we didn't mean any disrespect," the second said.

"_chuckle_, relax," the butler said lightly laughing, "I will not say anything, and even if I did his Majesty is not a tyrant, he would not stoop so low as to take money from his people for his own gain."

"Ahh, uh right," the first Deku said nervous.

"Besides, he has been far too busy with his time, ever since our Kingdoms princess was born he's been spared little time for himself. Even if he wanted to I doubt he has the time to even draw up the proper paper work to make a new tax law," the butler said again laughing at his own comment.

"Uh yeah, good one sir," the first Deku said.

"How is the princess sir? No one people like you in the royal family have even gotten a glimpse of her," the second asked trying to steer the conversation.

"She's the spitting image of our queen, the doctor said that she'll be able to leave her roots and walk just in time for the carnival," the butler said with pride for his friend the king. "Oh so this'll be her first celebration?" the second asked.

"The King hopes so, but the queen has become so protective of her. In fact I think your fear would be better spent on the queen, she nearly cut my hand off when I tried to water the soil in her bed thinking I was some assassin," the Butler laughed remembering the time.

"She tried to cut off your hand, oh boy, maybe we'll all have to wait until our princess becomes queen before any of us see her," the second Deku said. "Hmm?" the butlers suddenly stopped flying and the two behind him stopped as he hovered in the air.

"Why are we stopping? Have you found something?" one asked. The butler raised up his mask to get a better view of the forest floor. "I thought I caught a whiff of something," the butler said putting the mask back on his face.

"Is it mushrooms? We already have a lot, though a few more would be nice," the Deku said. "No… it's… I smell a human," the butler said. "A human? In these woods?" "Is it the witch sisters? Cause if they can't fly they're going to get lost."

"No, we should go and investigate, if a human has gotten lost in the woods we should lead him out," the butler said. The two Deku merchants nodded and the three flew down to the ground where they touched down.

"I don't see anything." "You sure it wasn't another monkey?" the two said looking around, digging through the bushes and grass.

"No, I'm certain I smelled something," the butler said.

…

…

…

"…hhhhnn."

The butler suddenly heard a noise, as though something was trying to hum for the first time.

"Did you hear that?" the butler asked.

"WHOOA!" one of the Deku's suddenly gave a surprised yelp as he was digging around the bushes.

"What's wrong?" the butler asked. "Uh sir, you might want to get a look at this," the Deku said. The butler made his way to the location that the Deku Merchant was pointing at and looked though the thick bush.

"What-? What is-?" the butler was flabbergasted at the sight. Laying on a plump and soft Deku flower wrapped in a raggedy blanket covered in leaves was a small baby.

"A human Child?" the butler said surprised, "Who would leave a child here?"

* * *

><p>Up in the tall Snowhead Mountains in the middle of spring, the Goron's, a race of rock like people had made their home here. The cliffs and mines here were full of different stones and rocks which the Goron's found tasty.<p>

It also gave the Gorons their greatest export of gunpowder which helped them make the lands most powerful bombs. Many times the land of Temina would call upon these powerful creatures to help clear a land away for construction.

Obstructions that were impossible for most creatures to clear, would take mere minutes for Gorons, half the time they just needed to walk in the right direction. Racing through the Mountain village in the Goron style of rolling through the ground, was a young Goron who was in his middle teens.

The Goron stopped rolling when he got near the shallow stream and uncurled his body.

"_Phew_," the Goron gave an exhausted breath as he dipped his hands in the water and brought a sip of it to his mouth. For a Goron, even at his age, he was very muscular, more muscular than most Gorons ever got in their lifetime.

"Can't believe I got away, I'm sick of the Elder always making me try and learn from Medigoron. Like I need to learn how to make Powder Kegs, I'm a stronger force than any bomb would ever be," he said, he started rolling off again heading up to the top of the mountain in his attempt to get away from his education. He rolled passed the small pond where the group of frogs were singing their chorus of songs.

However when he passed them and started heading up the mountain he noticed something strange. The Frogs that would always sing non-stop, suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" the Goron found this strange, in all his years of passing this area the frogs songs were heard non-stop during the warm seasons, but now. "_Is something wrong_?" he thought to himself. He rolled back down to the pong to look for the cause of the silence. When he looked around not only were the frogs not singing, but they weren't even in their usual spot on the lily pads.

*_Ribbit_* "Huh?" the Goron heard a small frog noise. He saw the source, underneath the shade of one of the trees was a small rock where the other frogs were.

"_What's this_?" the Goron thought heading over to the area to investigate. The moment the frogs surrounding the stone saw the Goron, they immediately scurried back to the pond to hide in the water out of fear.

"H-HUH?" the young Goron was surprised at the sight of what he saw.

* * *

><p>"Mnngh, that <strong>Darmani<strong>, where has he gone?" back at the Goron Village a tall and brittle looking Goron was looking around for a certain other Goron. This Goron had grown so old that he had begun using his front arms to help him move around. His back was ragged and rocky, he had long lost the ability to roll around on the ground.

"He can't even sit still for one moment, always going off on his own. I'm getting too old for this," he said.

"ELDER!" he heard a loud voice calling out to him, "_WAAAAHHH_!" along with the sound of crying.

"Darmani?" the Goron elder looked towards the village entrance as he heard his name being called. He saw the young Darmani rushing in, which was strange given his destructive nature. Darmani always preferred to roll around the area regardless of what he could crash into (or had crashed into).

As soon as Darmani was close he saw the reason why he wasn't rolling, he was carrying the source of the crying. It was a young human, a baby, wrapped in a blanket which was dusty and covered in rock shards.

"Darmani? Where have you been, and what's this? Don't tell me you kidnapped a child?" the elder said worried trying to ignore the child's loud crying.

"Wh-No! I found him up in the mountains, he was all alone!" he said in defense.

* * *

><p>The Great Bay of Termina was one of the more popular places to visit, the gentle sound of the beach waves, and cool refreshing water was a nice place to relax especially during the summer season. Far out in the ocean was a stone like gathering in the shape of a fish fin diving into the water.<p>

This strange rock formation was the home of the Zora people's gathering place Zora's Hall. Zoras usually lived anywhere, the entire ocean was their home, but here in Zora's hall the people would always come here to gather and socialize together.

Though they were not led by a king or had a normal political system, if there was a problem or advice was needed there was a group of people the Zora's would follow, The Indigo-Go's.

A group of Zora's who's musical talent was loved and worshiped by not only the Zora's, but any people who were lucky enough to hear them.

In Zora's hall was the remains of a giant clam that once laid claim to the area before the Zora's inhabited it. It's massive shell was turned into a stage where the Indigo-Go's would constantly play their instruments. Anyone who heard their song was instantly inspired or energized by their cheerful melody. Zora's had no reason to remain in one place, but many Zora's would always stay as close as they could.

The sound of the Indigo-Go's would travel for miles in the water, though only other Zora's could hear it. In the Zora hall, the Indigo-Go's were about to practice until one of them made a suggestion.

"You want to play at the Carnival?" the large round Zora sitting in front of a groups of fish's laying on top of each other in the form of a drum set. "Yeah, it would be fun," a female Zora said wearing a blue sash around her body.

"You sure that's a good idea?" another Zora asked in front of a set of fish bones fixated to look like a piano.

"I'm not that good at dry land Lulu babe, I mean my skin gets all itchy if I don't keep it moist," a man with a crab shell in the shape of a bass guitar. "Have you heard the rumors the humans are making about us right? "The songs of the ocean spirit" or "the melody of mermaids". We should share our music with the whole world not keep it to ourselves," the Zora known as Lulu said.

"Again, the main issue I and a few of us got is the dry land. None of us dude's are made to last on dry land," the Zora with the crab bass said.

"The humans will have water in their town, and we won't be there so long that we'll shrivel up," Lulu said. "Wellllll… I always did wanna see the carnival," the one playing the drums said. "It would be nice to be recognized as real people, and not be the product of god like rumors," the one playing the fish keyboard said.

"But what about the fans we got here? I mean I don't want to disappoint the fans we have now to get new ones," the bass player said.

"Well… maybe we could find someone else to play for us in our absence, my daughter Lulu has been asking me nonstop to try and sing up here," Lulu said.

"Not all of us have kids of our own," the one playing the keyboard said.

"Actually… I do know someone who's could replace me. A young guy like me, says he's my fan, been practicing on his own set of fish drums. He's pretty good," the large one said.

"Ooh you two, I got a fan of my own, he's even got a crab bass like my own. Though he's not as good looking as 'Muah'," he said.

"And you?" Lulu asked looking at the Zora playing the fishbone guitar.

"Ehh… this fish's been trying to one up me by mixing his own cords of music. Though he's not my fan," he said.

"Oh the little guppie's just being shy. I saw the little one and he just adores you," the one with the crab bass said.

"So then that's it, we go and play at the Carnival, and we let some other's play in our place," Lulu said happily.

"Speakin of which where is the little Sheila?" the bass player asked. "Oh she's fine, she and Mikau are out by the coast playing," Lulu said.

"You sure it's alright to leave Lulu with that kid? I mean he's been a bit of a rebel ever since his parent's were killed by those passing pirates," the keyboarder said.

"I know he's been a bit aggressive, but when Lulu's with him he turns into a softy. He's even been trying to learn how to play music the moment Lulu said she wanted to sing like me," Lulu said.

"What's he playing?" the Drummer asked. "Not sure what he calls it, it's like a bass, but louder sounding. He made it out of a large fish skeleton," Lulu said.

"Fish bone? The blokes gonna have a tough time gettin any soft sounds with thread from that thing," the bass player said.

"Well he's actually pretty good at playing, his music is more rough than our own. But who knows, he might be a part of our own band one day," Lulu said.

"Not if he keeps drawing Octo ink on his body he's not, what kind of person would draw that on themselves," the keyboarder asked. "Hey hey enough about that now, if we are going to play at that carnival then doesn't that mean we should practice?" the bass player said holding his instrument in place.

"You mean it?" Lulu asked. "As far as I'm concerned, if they got water then I guess I can't complain, and I wouldn't mind being remembered as a famous music player," he said.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I have studied a bit on how humans run a town, I wouldn't mind seeing if it would be helpful here," the keyboardist said.

"Alright, then we are in agreement. Let's get to practicing then!" Lulu said happily walking to the front of the stage.

"Alright then you guys ready?" the drummer said raising his sticks up. The moment the Indigo-Go's got into place the Zora's that were passing suddenly stopped and took their seats, excited at the sight of the Indigo-Go's about to play.

The drummer raised up his sticks giving the countdown to play.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thre-!""MMOOOMMMAAA!"

They never got a chance to play, rushing through the crowd of people was Lulu's Zora Daughter, she looked distraught as she tried as fast as she could to get through the crowd of Zoras with as little pushing as possible. When she finally got to the little body of water that separated the main path and shell stage.

"Ahh!" *_SPLASH_*Lulu tripped and fell into the deep water in her attempt to get to her mother.

"Lulu!" her mother called out, she immediately jumped into the water after her. *_SPLASH_* Lulu went in and dove after her daughter and pulled her up with her. When they got to the surface Lulu started talking in a panicked voice.

"At the beach, near the waterfall!" she said quickly.

"Lulu! Slow down, tell me what's wrong?" Lulu asked.

* * *

><p>Lulu mother and Lulu Daughter were both swimming to the waterfall up the fresh river where the roaring rapids ended. Near the end of the river where the water from above was crashing down was young Zora who's top head fin was decorated with a kind of spine like pattern going down his head. He was looking over something that was laying on the sand.<p>

"W-What is this?" the older Lulu asked. Laying in the sand was a child who was sleeping soundly to the noise of the water.

"I-I just found him like this Miss's Lulu, I swear," he said slightly afraid of being blamed.

"It's alright Mikau you're not in trouble, are you sure there's no one here?" she asked.

"Yeah mama, we asked the beavers up in the rapids if it was their's they said it wasn't, and that he had just passed by them floating in a basket. We saw his fall from the rapids and fall in the water, but Mikau caught him just in time," Lulu said.

"He was just floating by, and they let him fall?" Lulu asked shocked that the beavers would allow a baby to nearly die.

"What are we going to do mama?" Lulu asked worried.

* * *

><p>Ikana canyon, a desolate and erred region which was home to the once great Ikana Kingdom. The Kingdom had once been a very lush and beautiful land, but was now one of the most dangerous area's in all of Termina.<p>

The past of Ikana was full of bloodshed and betrayal, many people soldiers, citizens, or whoever else was there, had died in a great and terrible tragedy. Whatever that tragedy was, a war, a plague, or a natural disaster, none remained who knew, or more accurately none alive knew.

The reason for this lands danger was not the dangerous mountains or vicious creatures, but the lingering spirits of the dead. The living dead would always roam around this land, people who had lost their mortal lives were filled with regret and roamed the canyon. Living crimes against nature, unnatural creatures who seemingly had no purpose other than to strike fear in anyone who had the guts to walk around this place.

Currently the only living person who lived in this cursed land was the grave keeper of the Ikana graveyard, the resting place of the Ikana royal army. The remains of the army's first captain decorated the side of his home, a massive skeleton with only its hands and head poking out at the top. Were anyone actually around they might say it was a fake, but the skeleton was actually the real remains of what would have been a giant human.

How a person got to this size was the question that would drive any brave researchers up into these mountains, but surprisingly that was rare. The giant remains were not the strangest part of this place though. The graveyard itself was cursed by the remains of the Ikana royal army.

Whenever night would fall the remains of the army would rise up in the form of monstrous Stalchilds. These Stalchilds were not like the regular Stalchilds one could meet by chance walking over areas where people had unfortunate accidents.

These Stalchilds had the memories of their living counterparts, every night the Stalchilds would rise with the fixed belief that the war of Ikana was still going on. It wasn't that they didn't know they weren't dead, they were well aware of it.

Yet they didn't let it bother them, in fact it made them more positive about the war. With the belief that death itself would not end the royal army, then they were truly the most powerful weapon for the greatest kingdom of their time.

Although they were unaware of the fact that their supposed greatest kingdom had already fallen centuries ago.

Currently it was night, and the Stalchilds were performing their nightly aimless patrol around the graveyard, guarding it from enemies that they did not know were already dead. Up on the top of a tall tree was the Stalchild remains of the Royal army's Vice Captain, looking out at the still living Clocktown in the distance.

"Sir? Permission to speak?" one Stalchild asked calling out to him from below giving a salute to him.

"Granted, what is it private?" the vice captain said not taking his view away from the town. "Sir not that it's any of my business, but a few of us wanted to know what you're doing up there?" the Stalchild private asked.

"Every year around this time that town over there keeps letting out signal flares and loud noise. I still haven't figured what they're doing," the vice captain said.

"Sir, are you sure it's not some party that's happening down there?" the Stalchild asked. "Don't be ridiculous Private, what kind of town celebrates during the middle of a war?" the Vice Captain asked. "Uh right, s-sorry sir," the Stalchild said quickly giving another salute.

"Sir!" another Stalchild called out running to the vice-captain and giving him a salute.

"What is it Private?" he asked. "We got a situation sir," he said.

* * *

><p>"You think it was one of those Garo? You think it's a trap?"<p>

"Maybe someone's trying to pull a joke on us."

"What are you talking about, who'd pull a prank like this in the middle of a war?" A small group of Stalchild were surrounding something with curiosity and interest.

They were so busy thinking that they didn't notice the Vice Captain had arrived at the scene.

"_Ah-hem_," the Vice faked coughed. "Ah sir? Attention, Vice-Captain has arrived," one said immediately saluting, the rest of the Stalchild followed suit.

"At ease, report, what have you found?" the Vice asked with interest.

"Sir, we were patrolling the area and we heard something, we found this," one said, the rest stepped to the side to show him what they found.

"What's this?" the vice captain asked. Crawling on the ground was a child, a little baby who was crawling around the area with interest and joy. The Vice-Captain kneeled down to get a closer look at the little child.

"Who are you? Did someone send you?" the Vice-Captain asked, he had long forgotten that people this young were incapable of speech. The small baby suddenly saw the Vice-Captain and started crawling to him laughing at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked still kneeling down, "You'd be wise to back away child, I am the Vice Captain of the greatest army the world haAAAHH!" the rest of the Stalchild's were surprised when the baby grabbed onto his bottom jaw with interest and pulled on them.

"AAHH!" *_CHATTER_* When he let go the Vice Captain's teeth suddenly gave a jittery noise like a rattle shaking in his head.

"Ahhahahaha," the baby laughed at the funny sounds the bony man was making. The Captain grabbed on to his shaking jaw and held it still from vibrations.

"Little creaton," the Vice Captain said annoyed, the baby continued to laugh from his antics.

Most of the Stalchild were surprised at the baby's actions, long ago when there were other people around they would immediately run in fear yelling out their desires to keep safe their precious flesh and 'brains'.

It had been too long since another living person had actually been here long enough to make a sound that wasn't screaming. "Sir? What should we do?... Are we gonna… you know… just leave him?" one private asked.

"Hmm…," the Vice gave him a curious look, at first he just wanted to leave him here, but he suddenly got another idea. "Take him with us," the Vice Captain said.

"Really sir?" a Stalchild asked sounding relieved. "Yes… we'll take him in with us," the Vice Captain said. "Oh, but sir? Are we gonna… you know?" a private questioned holding up one of his 'dead' boney hands and shuffling his fingers. The Vice Captain understood where he was getting at.

"No, keep him alive," he said, a few of the private's gave a relived sigh knowing they wouldn't have to hurt a little child. "He will be a great asset to our cause if he is alive," the Vice Captain said.

"_sniff sniff_, uh sir," one Stalchild said as he smelled the air.

"You!" the Vice Captain said.

"Sir!" the private Stalchild said giving a salute.

"Change his diaper," he commanded.

"Uh what?"

"That's an order soldier!"

"… … _sigh_ yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay so you all know how the whole four swords are gonna get involved right, four childs of destiny who grow up to be the hero's they were meant to be. No plot right now, but we'll get that on soon. Be sure to review, and disregard the laugh I do that all the time, it's my thing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	2. The Four Lifestyles

**Kisdota: Just a quick update, for a few of the 16 people apparently who are actually reading this, well according to the story traffic. What does it take to make a great fic that people will actually read? Seriously someone tell me, what will it take to get reviews? YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

In the Swamp Lands of Termina, the workers of the Deku Palace were all in a scamper. In the gardens of the royal palace the young Deku Princess was out in the fields attempting to grow her own crop of Magic Beans, her favorite food. Normally this was something the royal workers would take care of it was laughable to think that someone of the Deku Royal Family would even so much as make the effort to even walk to this area.

"Princess, really there's no need we can easily take care of it," one Deku Scrub said to her trying to get her to stop.

"I am perfectly capable of growing my own food," the Princess said in a stubborn tone. Even though she said that the Deku Scrubs around her could easily tell that she was having a great difficulty just using the plow to soften the land. The Princess of the Deku Royal Family had grown into a stubborn strong willed woman (plant), even more then her late mother. Ever since the queen passed away while the princess was at a young age her father the King had become ever protective of her.

There were times that her father had forbidden her to get her own water for fear of her accidently drowning, even though that was physically impossible even if she were to attempt it.

"What's going on here?" the Royal Families Butler was asked by one of the Deku Scrub attendants to come to the farm grounds because of an issue they were having.

"Sir, uh perhaps you could speak to the princess for us, she refuses to listen to us," one Deku Scrub said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The princess has now started attempting to grow her own food," one said to him.

"Ah, more attempts at independence," the Butler said. He walked past a few of the surrounding Deku Scrubs and walked over to where the Deku Princess was.

"Princess," he said getting her attention. "Oh hello Butler," the Princess said in a slightly more cheerful tone, she always gave the Butler whatever respect she could to him over all the other Deku Scrub workers.

"Princess, I know you do not like to be taken care of, but even I must draw the line of your attempts at agriculture," he said politely bowing to her. "Oh don't worry, I can handle myself," she said getting back to plowing the same stretch of land she's been working on the past hour.

"Normally I would not worry, you're father has done plenty of that for all of us, but even this type of work can be dangerous for you. Certain tools that the farmers use are a bit… sharp," he said with concern.

"I will be fine," she said not even listening to his warning. "_sigh_… princess I know your father is overprotective of you, but if he finds out that you are working here it would probably be bad for his health. It's not a sign of weakness to have other people grow your food for you," the butler said.

"I don't care, I can take care of myself," she said.

"This is getting us nowhere," the Butler said slightly annoyed.

"Sir?" one of the Deku Scrubs asked as he was leaving. "Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back," he said.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes he came back with a small boy following him, a human boy with short messy blonde hair. He was dressed in a green Tunic made from materials found in the Swamp.<p>

"So what do you need me to do father?" the young boy asked him curious.

"Just please go talk to the Princess for me," he said. "Uh, she doesn't ever really listen to me," he said. "Believe me, I'm well aware," he said. The two arrived back at the farm land where the princess had plowed a half an inch of land more than the last time he was here.

"Princess," the Butler said bowing. "Uh Princess?" the young boy said getting her attention almost forgetting that he had to bow to her as well.

"Huh- O-Oh, **Leek**," the princess said the moment she saw the boy, "I'm glad you're here, I need you to plow this land," she said quickly dropping her gardening tool.

"W-wait what?" the boy known as Leek asked.

"And I also need you to plant the seeds, and water them, and take care of them until they mature, and then harvest them, and then I want you to prepare them in the kitchen just the way I like them you know how. With a side of spring water, filtered and distilled," she said quickly.

Her mood had instantly changed from her stubborn independent style to one people would say belonged to a real princess's.

"Wh-uh… o-okay," the boy known as Leek said not even attempting to fight back with her request. The Butler gave a short quiet chuckle at his son's predicament. Ever since he began raising the boy as his own son within the Royal family, it was hard at first taking care of a child as well as balancing time for his job at the family's royal butler.

He had decided to name his adopted son 'Leek', finding the name fitting as it was one of the first things he had ever fed him when he was still a baby. As soon as Leek was walking, the Princess had taken a liking to him. Being the only children in the whole palace the two had grown into the best of friends.

Though the King did not at first enjoy the idea of a human child mingling with his Deku Scrub daughter the late queen had forced him to change his mind seeing how happy Leek had made her daughter. Though after she had passed away the two rarely got time to spend together like they did as children. The king was ever vigilant of protecting his daughter and preparing her of the responsibilities she would have when she ascended the throne.

As for his son Leek, he was preparing him to be next in line as the family's royal butler, the next in line to stand by the side of the Kingdoms next generation of rulers.

The King had been worried for his daughter's rebellion, saying things like "The world is a very dangerous place" or "This is not the way a princess should act". Though he knew that there was nothing to worry about, he noticed something about his son and his friend's daughter.

The moment Leek was within visual distance of the princess she would act as lady like as possible, as well as give his son as many time consuming orders and even make the effort to watch over his progress to make sure that he "Did his job perfectly and to her expectations".

"Uh Dad?" Leek said as if he was about to be sentenced to torture. "Just bare with it son, remember this will soon be your job," he said.

"Alright dad," Leek said begrudgingly doing the chores the princess gave him. Though Leek did not like the predicament he was put under, he would never go against his father, or the Royal Family.

He was grateful to them for saving his life in the Woods of Mystery. Even when he grew old enough to leave on his own, he would always prefer living with the Deku Scrubs over going to live with other humans.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lingston<strong>! Brother! Where Are you?" a large muscular Goron called out walking through the village. His body looked scared and rocky, a result of many fights and battles against many different monsters in the mountain. The winter season had just ended in the mountains and many of the Gorons had gotten to work gathering supplies to store up for the next winter season. Gathering whatever edible and delicious stones they could from their mines. The Goron looking for this Livingston was looking around the area, he didn't see him but he saw the village elder along with his son who was following behind him.

"Ooh, brother Darmani!" the young Goron said happy to see his fellow brother. "Ah young Darmani, good to see you," the Elder said.

"Hello Elder, have you seen brother Lingston anywhere?" the powerful Goron Darmani asked him. "Lingston? Hmm… oh yes I remember, he left a while ago to help out in the mines," the Elder said.

"T-The Mines?" Darmani said suddenly struck with worry.

"Yes, is that a problem?" the Elder asked. "He shouldn't be up there, he's still a young boy, he could get hurt," Darmani said.

"Don't you think you're being a bit overprotective? He has shown that he's more then strong enough the handle himself in the mines," the Elder said. "Yeah, brother is really strong like you," the young Goron said.

"But what if something happens to him? What if he accidently set's off a bomb, or the caves collapse?" Darmani said.

"He will be fine," the Elder said.

* * *

><p>*<em>BOOOOM<em>* "Woo hoo! We got it!" a boy cheered along with his fellow brothers as a large chunk of stone was blown off the wall in a single piece. The Gorons began patting the young boy on the back for his quality and smart work. The boy in question had long blonde hair braided in a ponytail, and was wearing a red Tunic made from the skin of Wolfo's he had hunted in the mountains near the temple.

"Lingston! Brother!" Darmani had arrived in the mines panting from his hurried rush, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh hey bro, what cha doing?" the boy Lingston asked. "What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you," Darmani said to him.

"It's mining season, I was helping out the Goron's," Lingston said to him. "This place is too dangerous to you, you're not strong enough for a place like this," Darmani said.

"I've been coming here for the past 3 years helping out with our brothers, and I've always been fine helping out here," he said. "You've just gotten lucky, you should leave now and let the older Goron's get to work," Darmani said.

"Oh come on I know I'm not like you guys, but I'm strong too," he said.

What he said was true, even though the young boy looked to be a scrawny normal human his strength was very great. The boy could lift things with one hand, that two older adults couldn't working together. However even that strength was still considered barely average when compared to a Gorons strength.

"Even so, you're still not as tough as the rest of us," Darmani said crossing his arms. "I'm as tough as any one of our brothers here and you know it!" Lingston said.

The other Gorons in the mine just ignored the brothers bickering as they went to work moving the massive lump of Rock Sirloin. Ever since they were young the two brothers would constantly argue with each other, a sibling rivalry between the two. Everyone knew that the two were close, they would never try and hurt one another, and even if they wanted too they also knew that they were both tough against one another.

An unstoppable object against an unmovable force, that's what the two were.

When they were growing up little Lingston, the name the Elder had given the boy when Darmani found him, would always work out whenever he could in what was an attempt to get stronger than his brother. However he never caught up, he had become more powerful than most humans could ever become, but his strength would never be a great as his closest brothers was.

Eventually Lingston attempted to surpass his brother by learning the Gorons art of bomb making. Lingston had a natural talent for it, the boy had grown to be an intelligent man, even Darmani could not surpass him in areas that required thinking. Soon Lingston, against his brother's wish's, would constantly go into the mines to help out the Gorons, setting up explosions in ways that would allow the Gorons to mine bigger parts of high quality stone. Though the Gorons were strong, they would always call upon their younger brother when they could whenever they need a delicate touch to pry out their nutritious stones.

Their productivity had more than doubled thanks to Lingstons skill in explosives.

The two were still bickering, completely leaving the topic of why Lingston should or shouldn't work in the mines. Lingston knew that his brother was just worried for him, and that was what annoyed him.

He didn't care about technicalities, he was a fellow Goron brother, he would prove to all of them that he was just as strong as the rest of them one day.

* * *

><p>In the ocean of the Great Bay, the sound of music playing could be heard from inside the cavern of Zora Hall, up on the stage was the band Indigo-Go's, named after the previous band of the same name. The musical melody was attracting many different Zora's into the area to get a hear of their famous and catchy song.<p>

People all over Termina knew of the Indigo-Go's ever since the original band played at the Carnival of Time, they were the talk of the town even for the rest of the year when they weren't playing. Some people even tried to imitate their music in an attempt to try and hear their melody, too impatient to wait for next year's carnival. No one was able to get the same rhythm and passion that the Indigo-Go's could do.

On the stage was the six people of many people's affection.

Playing on the fish drums was a large rounded Zora named Tijo.

On the Fish bone Piano was a brown spotted Zora, who was also their songwriter, Evan.

Playing the crab like bass was Japas, a Zora with strange front fins on his head that he kept over his eyes like hair. He once said that "Ladies' dig a mystery dude" to explain his strange style.

Playing his Fishbone Guitar was Mikau, the bands toughest Zora. If there was a problem involving pirates or monsters, all the Zoras knew he was the man to take care of them. His skills in fighting was masterful, and he was a master of electrical discharge, a skill many Zora's couldn't even begin to master. His body was covered in different markings of tattoos made from Octorok ink.

Singing for the band was the daughter of the original Indigo-Go's Lulu. She was a stunning and beautiful Zora to many of her kind, even the band would admit that half the reason they had so many fans was because the Zora's wanted to get a glimpse of the beautiful woman singing.

Next to Mikau playing the Ocarina of blue Coral was **Ling**, the only human on the stage and resident of Zora hall. His hair was brushed back and a bit ruffled from years of swimming. He was wearing a blue scale like tunic, and a pair of webbed shoes that doubled as flippers. On his head was a pair of goggles and over his left eye was a black tattoo in the shape of a harpoon tipped fish hook.

Lulu's voice began to quiet down till she stopped singing, and the rest followed suit as their song ended. The Zora's all around the hall began clapping and cheering for the band as the members gave a bow.

"Thank you everyone!" Lulu called out, her voice echoing across the cave, "We're going to take a short break, but we'll be back soon so stick around!" she said.

Many of the Zora's began talking about how much they 'rocked' as soon as Lulu said they were taking a break. Some of the Zora's still kept their eyes on the stage hoping that the break would be shorter than Lulu said.

"_phew_, ya hear that the crowd loves us!" Japas said. "You say that every time, we know," Evan said a little annoyed.

"Well it's bloody true, the blokes are going crazy for us," Japas said. "Hope they don't mind that we won't be here during the Carnival," Mikau said.

"I know, I wish all the Zora's could come see us," Lulu said almost sounding sad. "Say how long till we need to play again, I'm getting kind of hungry," Tijo said.

"I'll get for us something," the boy Ling said.

"We're taking a short break mate, we can't wait for you to go get our dinner," Japas said joking, the humor was that it was closer to lunch time then dinner.

"Wh-oh come on I'm not that slow," Ling said. Swimming was a slightly touchy subject for the boy Ling.

Ever since he was growing up, he was always alone. The other young Zoras never wanted to play with him, he was too slow in the water, he could barely see underneath the waves, and he always needed to come up for air. Lulu and Mikau were the only friends he had growing up, but even they weren't enough to make him feel like he belonged, which was part of the reason he had his fish hook tattoo. To try and copy Mikau, and because the three of them were 'hooked' to each other.

One day, feeling sorry for him, Lulu's mother had gone out to the laboratory by the coast where the strange researcher lived in. She had asked him if there was a way to make Ling more faster and adaptable in the water. Soon the researcher had constructed a blue tunic suit of threaded Zora scales.

This breakthrough in technology allowed Ling the ability to breath under the water. Travel was a bit tricky for him though, all the researcher could do was make a set of shoe fins and arm fins for him to wear, and a set of goggles to help with his sight under the water.

Though this helped, Ling was only half as fast as any of the other Zora's swimming under the water.

"If you do go, should we start auditions for your replacement when you don't come back?" Japas asked making another slow joke and annoying Ling.

"Japas," Lulu said to him, "if you're going to tease Ling then why don't you get some refreshments."

"Wh- me? And leave me fans?" Japas asked worried.

"They will be here when you get back, now go," she said slightly more sternly.

"_sigh_, bloody 'ell, alright alright," Japas said placing down his crab bass.

"Can you get some of those sardines around here?" Tijo asked.

"W-That's all the way by the stream," Japas said. "I thought you were fast," Lulu said.

"Alright I get it," Japas said. "Oh and can you bring some Coconuts, I'm thirsty," Evan said suddenly.

"That's all the way up at the coast," Japas complained.

"Oh while you're there some of those sand crabs, I feel like something cruchy," Mikau said.

"Oh come on you to Mikau?" Japas asked his friend. "Sorry man, hey you should know better than to make fun of your bro's, especially in front of Lulu," Mikau said.

"Sand Crabs Fine yeah, anything else? Anyone else want to take advantage of my labor?" Japas asked sarcastically.

"Some clams, oh and can you put a pot on the burner?" Ling asked. "Cripes, I am getting sick of your need to properly prepare food," Japas said.

"Japas," Lulu warned.

"Yeah yeah, blimey I'm goin," he said grabbing a small net bag and taking it with him.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Ling said to Lulu. "I know, but he knows that you're sensitive about stuff like that," Lulu said.

Over the years of Lings life, Lulu had become a sort of motherly figure to him. When they were growing up she, Ling, and Mikau had become the best of friends with each other.

She had been the one who taught Ling at a young age to swim, and Mikau had given him his name Ling. Mikau had heard the name from a fish he found cool and thought he would like it, even though he wasn't able to talk at the time.

Growing up Lulu and Mikau had begun their band of the Indigo's with their other friends Japas, Evan, and Tijo. Wanting to be a part of the band Lulu's mother gave him a gift, an ocarina made of blue coral. Though he had not yet become a part of the younger band, the six of them had become close. Sure they had their arguments at time, but the group always stuck together with each other especially after the tragic incident with the previous Indigo-Go's.

Five years ago a group of Pirates had decided to make their home near a rock wall far out north along the rocky costal bluff's. Many Zora's tried to get away from the pirates invasion, but many were killed. The previous Indigo-Go's went to help in any way they could, however they were all killed by the Pirates.

This had saddened all of the Zora's when they heard about the loss of the Indigo-Go's. The once happy and fun loving race had lost their desire to swim as fast as they could through the water, or jump out of the water over the small waves of the bay.

Lulu had taken the news the worst out of the entire band, losing her desire to sing because of the death of her mother. Ling did the best he could to try and cheer her up, but he himself was not doing much better since he felt as though he too lost a mother.

It was thanks to Mikau that the band had gotten back to their once cheery self. Hating the thought that his best friend Lulu wouldn't sing he constantly attempted to try and make a write a song.

A newer and better version of the previous Indigo-Go's most famous song "Ballad of the Wind Fish" and play it for Lulu outside of her room in the hopes that it would draw her out of her depression and want to sing.

Ling eventually tried helping his best bud Mikau out, and the two attempted to try and make a song together.

Their song writing was not exactly the best, and eventually Evan could not stand by and watch them make "A Mockery of the Indigo's Art", eventually he started experimenting with the two trying to find the right rhythm.

Eventually Evan knew they needed Japas help to try and get their song and got him to join in their attempts at cheering up their friend Lulu.

Soon Tijo who was passing by heard their song and tried experimenting with a few taps on the ground, as soon as Evan heard him he demanded that he get his drums out.

Eventually their attempts at helping Lulu was heard by all the other Zora's in Zora Hall, many Zora's stopped walking to stay and listen to the smaller groups playing. Eventually the people started cheering for them asking them to play 'one more time' over and over again.

The sound of happy cheering must have reached Lulu, because eventually she came out of her room to listen in. The sound of her mothers most famous song being played by her friends invigorated her, and she found the desire and joy to sing.

Mikau was overjoyed to not only see her happy, but singing again as well.

"Hey Evan?" Ling whispered to the pianist. "Huh… oh right… Hey Mikau, Lulu, can I show you something?" Evan said.

"Of course Evan, what is it?" Lulu asked. "I wanted to try something, a bit of a duo in the middle of one of our songs. I think people would like it," Evan said handing the two separate sheets of music.

"W-Wait just the two of us?" Mikau asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah check it out, Ling heard a few Zora's talking. They were saying what sounded the best a bunch agreed with one who said "But above all, Mikau's weeping guitar and the shimmering voice of Lulu make the best songs!"," Evan said.

"Ling," Mikau said giving him a dirty look of annoyance. Ling just gave a small smirk, one of his most favorite past times was teasing Mikau about him having a crush on Lulu.

Ever since he was young his favorite song was "_Mikau and Lulu, sitting in the spring_", Japas would play along with him strumming his bass to his tune.

Of course he stopped playing in front of Lulu after a while when she stopped thinking his song was cute, but he and Japas still busted Mikau's chops whenever the trio was alone. "I like it," Lulu said. "Wh- really?" Mikau said surprised at her reaction.

"Come on let's give it a try while we're waiting for Japas," Lulu said grabbing Mikau by the hand and dragging him with her to the front of the stage to try out the song.

* * *

><p>It was night in the Ikana Canyon, in the royal family graveyard the undead vice captain was sitting on a tall tree branch keeping an eye out in the distance at Clocktown. He knew what day of the year it was and what was going to happen at any day very soon.<p>

"Hmm… it's almost time?" he said to himself watching the town through his old and rusted telescope.

"Sir!" a small young man said saluting the Vice-Captain.

"Private **Lance**?" the Vice Captain said when he saw the young man. His blonde hair had been reduced to a fuzz, not wanting to seem different from the rest of his bald brothers at arms. He was dressed in an old and musty looking purple tunic, a leftover uniform that was left alongside some of the soldiers that remained dead and did not become Stalchilds. The young boy looked up at the Vice-Captain as he gave him the salute that he had been taught at a young age.

"Sir… is it almost time?" the young boy asked with concern. "mnn… yes," the Vice-Captain said to him.

The young soldier Lance was well aware of the events that took place at this time, the town in the far distance would show odd signs of lights and noise as if they were preparing for war. Though the town never did anything to them the Vice-Captain would always keep an eye on the town and set up a defense when he could. The Vice-Captain would knew that many of the soldiers thought it was pointless to prepare for a war with the neighboring town, they still did what he said. Better to be prepared and not need to, then to be attacked and not be prepared.

"Sir," the young boy asked still saluting him, "Will you be sending me down this time?"

"… … no," he said not keeping his eye off the town.

"Sir why not? I've been a part of this army for years, I'm ready," he said arguing.

"You still need work," he said still watching the town.

"Work with what?" Lance asked raising his voice, "I'm one of the best soldiers you got and everyone knows it! I'm ready for this! This is what you've trained me for all my life!"

"Don't talk back to me soldier!" the Vice Captain said to him finally looking away from the town and giving him a menacing stare, "You'll be ready when I say you're ready, until then you stay here! And you follow your order! Do I make myself clear soldier?"

"_rggh_, yes," Lance said.

"What was that?" he asked again.

"Yes 'SIR'!" Lance said annoyed.

"Good, now go patrol the perimeter," he said.

"_grumble_, yes sir," Lance said leaving marching off to his post. The Vice Captain had just about had enough of Lance's complaining, but he couldn't blame him.

He was right, the boy was ready, he learned everything that an Ikana Soldier needed to learn in half the time it usually took all other soldiers. He was a prodigy to the soldiers of the undead, many wouldn't find it surprising if he suddenly started rising above the ranks of private. Yet the Vice Captain couldn't bring himself to promote him from captain, or give him orders which were beyond simple guard missions or patrolling.

Taking care of the young boy was difficult, he was always left alone at day, he had to wait at night before anyone would be around to take care of him. Eventually young Lance had become nocturnal, sleeping in the day, and waking up at night to perform his duties with his men at arms. The Vice Captain had given Lance his name when he started learning how to speak, naming him after one of Ikana's first original Captains from centuries ago.

Raising a boy, and keeping him fed, was a chore.

An undead person raising a boy, and keeping him fed, only during the night, was almost impossible.

When Lance was around five years old, his training had begun. He had learned everything about basic Ikana Soldier training, and quickly learned every advanced technique there was. His Swordsmanship had even surpassed the Vice-Captains, skills going beyond anything the Ikana soldiers learned.

The Vice Captain taught him all this personally, with the hopes that young Lance would grow into a great soldier. He had, and he was ready to do what he was raised to do, but the Vice Captain had made a critical flaw in taking it upon himself to raise the boy.

He had grown attached to him. It shamed him greatly, he was a soldier. Sympathy and love was something that helped a soldier last about ten minutes in the battlefield. To even care about the enemy for just one second, would mean death.

He would not let this beat him though, he would learn to let little Lance go.

Well... when he was ready.

* * *

><p>Lance was walking through the usual path, keeping an eye out for any people along the way looking for anybody who would have been a threat. Behind him were two Stalchild privates following behind him. Lance was still in a bad mood and the two other Stalchild's kept a good distance away hoping not to be a part of his bad mood.<p>

"The vice tell him no again?" one asked.

"Yeah, he's been getting annoyed about that," the other said.

"Something you want to ask me Soldiers?" Lance asked the two.

"NO SIR!" the two quickly saluted. Even though Lance was the same rank as all the other Stalechild's they all still gave him the respect of a high ranking officer of the army.

"… hmm?" Lance noticed the path they were taking.

"You two wait here a second," Lance said. "Uh, why sir?" one asked.

"That's an order soldier," Lance said.

"Uh Yes sir," he said saluting. Lance left the two and headed off, he noticed a few of the marking's around the walls as familiar signs from one of his old friends. When he was out of the two's hearing range he called out.

"Sango? … Sango," Lance tried to give the loudest whisper he could.

*_WHOOSH_* Suddenly from out of the ground appeared a person, she was in the air one second and was in front of Lance the next. The front of the body gave a slight jiggle.

"Hello Lance," the person said. This persona had no face, and no eyes beyond the two gleaming light red lights within her hood.

The body was covered in a shroud, shaped in the front of her chest was two large bulges that clearly indicated that this person was a woman.

She was one of the Garo Ninja, a sworn enemy of the Ikana kingdom.

"It is good to see you friend," she said giving a bow to Lance.

"You as well, today my friends are patrolling near the lake at the bottom of the canyon," Lance said. "I see, I will lead my fellow kin away, thank you for sharing this with me," she said. Lance and the Garo Ninja were two friends, Lance had once met her one day when he was unable to sleep.

He decided to explore around the area since the soldiers wouldn't wake up during the day. One day he was annoyed by the light of the sun and tried to make a makeshift mask out of rotten garbs. The Garo ninja Sango saw him and his makeshift mask, it was coincidentally made to resemble a Garo Ninja's hood. When she realized that not only was he not a Garo Ninja, but a soldier of the Ikana army.

This led to the two getting into a fight, a clash of swords by the two. Lance was stronger than she assumed and the battle had ended in a draw resulting in the two dropping their blades.

By the law of the Garo Sango was supposed to commit a ritual suicide, "To die without leaving a Corpse" that was the way of the Garo.

However as she was about to set herself aflame Lance had stopped her.

She claimed that since she was defeated she must commit suicide, but Lance argued that she did not lose the fight was a tie.

Though she was the enemy Lance had too much pride, he could never live with himself allowing a person who nearly beat him to go without finishing his battle.

The two eventually kept an eye on each other, one day Lance knew where she was while on patrol with his fellow soldiers and warned Sango of their danger. On another day, Sango warned Lance of her fellow kin watching a certain area and Lance led them away.

The two had become, somewhat friends. They had gained a type of trust for each other telling the two of impending dangers, trying to lessen the bloodshed of their war against each other out of respect for one another. The two would never tell their sides of the two's connection to each other, it was standard textbook treason, but they would risk it.

"Lance, a question," Sango said to him as he was about to leave.

"Yes?" Lance asked.

"You are… different from the other Stalchild's are you not?" Sango asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Lance asked.

"By different, you are alive, I can feel it. This land is the land of the dead, you do not belong here," Sango said.

"What business is it of yours?" Lance asked.

"None, I am merely curious. Nothing more, nothing less," she said taking a step back.

"They raised me when I was a child, they gave me a home when I was abandoned. They are my family, and even after I truly die I will remain by their side."

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter, don't expect updates this quick it's just a tradition that I do for new fics. Anyway for the now 21 hits I've had please review. I mean I won't even work on the next chapter till I at least see that one person likes this fic I'm making, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	3. The Four Paths

**Kisdota: Been a while since I worked on this, but I have a new writing style. I'm going to update at least twice a week instead of once, I have way too much time on my hands. So here's the next chapter, I hope I get more reviews this time. Seriously give me more reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>In the forest area of the southern swamp, the Deku Princess and her attendant Leek were both riding the small boat to the main tourist center at the edge of the Swamp so they could make their way to Clocktown for the annual carnival. The princess was comfortably sitting out on the back seat of the boat enjoying the sunshine, but Leek continued to look around the area filled with worry.<p>

"Again princess, I feel I should remind you of what your father will do when he realizes you snuck out again," young Leek said with worry.

"What can my father possibly do? Continue to confine me to my room? Besides I doubt the old oaf will even notice that I'm not there, he expects me to remain in my room away from whatever dangers he is worried about," she said.

"Princess, do not say that about your father, he may be over-reacting, but he merely worries for you," he said. "He continues to try and get the attendants to carry me around the castle, afraid that I may trip or some such nonsense," she said.

"I admit that that may be a little over the top. None the less, the swamp is not exactly as safe as the castle. There are Deku Baba's and Dragonfly's and many other violent plant eaters who would like nothing more than to eat you," Leek said trying to get her to change her mind.

"Have you not been trained to fight off enemies who are a bigger threat than simple monsters?" the princess asked.

"Well… yes I suppose so," Leek said.

"Then do your job and do as I say. I will not be forced to miss the carnival again this year because of my father's foolish worrying," she said sternly.

"But princess-." "NO, no buts. Leek I miss going to the carnival, it was one of the few times that me, my father, and mother could ever have to act like a normal family. But ever since mother left us my father has completely forbidden it. I don't care if he doesn't want to come with me, I want to go to the place where I remember the happier times of my life," she said almost pleadingly.

"… _sigh_, very well princess," Leek said defeated knowing he could not change his mind. He knew how stubborn the Deku Princess was having grown up next to her. Hugging a living Bombchu without setting it off would be easier than changing her mind. Leek decided that he would just have to do his job as her royal attendant and butler.

"Leek, I'm starting to get hot," she said. "Yes Princess," Leek said bowing. Strapped onto his back was something that Leek kept to him for a long time and took it with him whenever he left the walls of the palace.

It was his personal **Deku Parasol**, a whimsical little plan like device. It was similar to a regular parasol, at least that's what Leek thought since he rarely interacted with human items at all.

The long handle was made of a wood like material though much tougher, and around the top of the handle was eight long leaves. When Leek wasn't using it the leaves kept themselves closed and wrapped around the handle, but when he pulled it out the leaves would all bloom and spread out as a flower in the sun after a cold month. Link held the parasol over the princess's head blocking a small amount of the sun so she could still be cool and receive the sun's rays.

"_ahhh_, this is nice," the princess said. "Well I'm glad one of us is able to relax," Leek said.

"Could you start up a breeze?" she asked. "Yes princess," Leek said bowing slightly.

*_Whir-wir-wir-wir_* The leaves all around Leeks Deku Parasol suddenly began to spin around at a slow pace giving the princess a light breeze of cool air.

"_giggle_, Its always so fun to see you with your parasol, I wish I could have my own," she said. "This Parasol is still a living plant that requires constant care. I don't know if you would have the time to maintain your own parasol and still continue with your own responsibilities as the princess," Leek said.

"You're probably right, besides my father would probably say it's too dangerous," she said. The two continued to ride the small cruise out of the woods, when suddenly Leek heard a noise.

*_bzzzz_*"Hmm?" up in the air making a small buzzing noise were two flying Dragonfly's. Their tails sparking with natural electricity, and their eyes focused on the Exposed Deku as their next meal.

"Hmm? Oooh, Dragonfly's," the Princess said with glee noticing what Leek was seeing. Though the creatures were a dangerous threat to her the princess was more interested than afraid of them. She never truly got a chance to experience or admire the world outside her castle walls. Leek stood behind the princess, standing between her and the Dragonfly's.

"Princess please stay back," Leek said. Leek gripped onto the parasol firmly causing the spinning leaves to spin even faster, from the opposite side of the parasol, Leek took the strangely shaped bottom part of his parasol and pulled it down.

*_Shing_* Hidden in a secret compartment of his parasol was a blade, a hidden sword. As someone who would one day work alongside the Deku Royal family, he had been instructed and taught to protect them, or in this case the princess, with his life.

Though as a human he did not have the capabilities or powers of being able to launch destructive projectiles. His Deku father had giving him a gift on his tenth birthday to help him with that, it was the Deku-Parasol that he holds with him today.

The handle had been modified to work as a swords sheath without harming the plant. Deku's did not typically work with metal so it was not a typical sword. The king had helped his father in constructing Leek a fine blade made out of petrified Baba-wood. The remains of a colossal Deku-Baba from ancient times, much larger than any Giant Deku Baba, the petrified remains were just as good as any metal found today.

Swordsmanship was not usually taught to the Deku's so Leek had trained himself on his own wanting to be strong enough to protect his best friend.

"_HYAH_!" holding the hidden blade in his left hand, he gripped the parasol in his right hand and jumped up as high as he could towards the Dragonfly's above. While normal humans couldn't fly with Deku plants, Leek had kept himself at a healthy light weight allowing him to at least jump high, and float down slowly with the help of his Parasol. Leek was quickly in front of the two monsters and swung his blade at the two creatures before they had a chance to strike him with their deadly tails.

"_skeeeeeeerri_!" the two bugs yelled in pain before losing the strength to fly and fell down in a nose dive.

*_SPLASH_* they both descended right into the water sinking to the bottom of the murky lake. Leek slowly descended towards the moving boat landing safely in the middle of it.

"Are you alright Princess?" Leek asked.

"The… y-yes of course I'm fine," she said quickly looking away from him.

"Hmm? Princess is something wrong?" Leek asked.

"Of course not, everything is fine," she said huffing taking a seat on the boat. Leek thought she sounded like she was embarrassed or ashamed of something, but he didn't know what or why.

"Leek, sit right next to me," she commanded. "Uh? Pardon me?" Leek asked confused.

"Sit Leek, now! I will not r-repeat myself," she said a bit shaky.

"Yes Princess," he said with a bow, Leek sat right next to the Princess as she commanded.

"Closer," she said. "Uh… yes princess," he said confused and scooted closer to her.

"I said closer," she repeated again. Leek scooted in closer to her, but he kept a good healthy distance away from her.

"_groan _Must I do everything?" the princess questioned. The Princess scooted closer to Leek till their bodies were both touching, and without warning she laid her head on Leek keeping her head focused on the scenery.

"Uh, p-princess?" Leek asked nervously. "Just… let me rest my head here," she said trying to get him to be quiet.

"Uh… yes princess," Leek said letting her lay against him.

* * *

><p>In the northern mountains of Snowhead past the mountain village, a group of six Gorons lead by Darmani and Lingston were taking a large cart of explosives down the mountain path. With the Carnival coming up the mayor of Clocktown had ordered a large amount of explosives from the Gorons for the carnival night fireworks show.<p>

Lingston was happy to travel, the path was one of the more dangerous areas of the mountain. Especially after winter when most of the more dangerous animals awoke from hibernation and were hungry after their season long rest. Getting to fight vicious animals alongside his brother was something he considered what regular humans called a 'family activity', and Darmani was actually fine with it. For whatever reason that was Lingston didn't know, perhaps Darmani saw monsters as such a small threat.

"Hmm… we should be able to make it by mid day at this rate," Darmani said. "That's good, that means we'll have more time to have fun at the Carnival," one Goron said.

"I saved up a bunch of rupees this year, I'm gonna try one of those gems the humans sell," another said.

"Guys, humans don't sell that as food, it's supposed to be a decoration for themselves," Lingston said.

"What's the point of buying something that's so tasty only to wear it?" one asked.

"As I keep trying to remind you humans don't eat hard rocks, it's something that a lot of Gorons seem to have trouble remembering," Lingston said eying at Darmani.

"I said I was sorry alright?" Darmani said. "You're lucky the Elder helped take care of me. A person shouldn't lose all of his baby teeth at once. I kept telling you they weren't tasty, but you were persistent on proving the elder wrong on my nutritional needs," Lingston said.

"Are you going to keep complaining? Cause I will pick you up and roll you back up to the village myself," Darmani said. "You're not the boss of me," Lingston retorted.

"Brothers please, the sound of your arguing is pounding in my head," a Goron said.

"Sorry," Darmani and Lingston said. The group of Gorons made their way down the path, the two brothers kept their eyes opened for anything suspicious. Eventually the two saw something dangerous standing in their path that made their way towards them.

"_grrrr BARK!_" A large pack of Wolfos was standing in their way, their fur was still white from the winter season. A few of the other Gorons took a slight step back from fear, but Darmani and Lingston kept walking for the vicious pack.

"You can have the left side, I'll take the right," Darmani said sounding calm.

"There's more on your side," Lingston complained.

"I know I can count," Darmani said flexing his knuckles. Lingston took his own weapon which was strapped to the side of his waist.

It was a very hard and shiny **hammer**, a weapon he made with the help of Medigoron. He designed it after the weapon of the great Goron Hero from legend, who supposedly defeated a Dragon with the use of a large hammer. His was smaller though just as heavy.

Normal humans would need both hands just to get it an inch off the ground, but Lingston was strong enough to wield it with just one hand. Lingston and Darmani readied themselves as the pack started surrounding the two, one made a quick jump at Darmani from behind with its claws.

*_BASH_* "_AWWOO_!" Darmani was able to turn around and quickly punch it away making it howl in pain and crashing into the stone wall killing it on impact. Another Wolfo tried to attack Lingston rushing for him.

*_CRASH_* "_WHIIIII_!" Lingston smashed the claw of the Wolfo's with his hammer making it whine as its nails shattered like glass. Lingston gave a heavy uppercut at the Wolfo's jaw making it fly back in the air away from him. This fight continued, as one Wolfo at a time tried to get the upper hand on the two, but each attempt was met with bone shattering punch's and bone breaking hammer's.

*_BASH_* *_BAM_* *_SMASH_* Lingston and Darmani kept it up and soon the area was littered with beaten dead Wolfos till none of them were left.

"HA HA HA, is that all you could do?" Darmani laughed in triumph with his fist on his sides happy for the victory.

"They're animals Darmani, they can't understand you. Even if they could they're all dead," Lingston said kneeling down one of the Wolfos body and looking in its mouth. Wolfos teeth were useful for making bombs and their meat was one of the few things Lingston could stomach down in this place.

"Er, right," Darmani said embarrassed. "You guys go on ahead I'll catch up, I wanna get whatever I can," Lingston said.

"Alright, but don't be too long brother," Darmani said and the Goron's started their trek again down the mountain. Lingston took a knife he kept with himself from a pocket in his red Wolfos fur tunic and started getting whatever raw materials he could find. As a human who did not have the ability to eat rocks, let alone bite rocks, Lingston had learned a few hunter skills and abilities that would allow him to survive in his home with his Goron brothers.

It was gruesome at first, but the first kill was always the hardest. Especially for a 7 year old who was sick of eating mushy and spicy bomb-flower berries and wanted to try meat. Lingston wrapped up his collection in his rucksack and began making his way down the mountain.

"_grrrr_," Lingston stopped when he noticed one of the Wolfos was still alive. It growled at him it's body still beaten and bruised, but still pretty much intact. The Wolfos attempted to intimidate Lingston making its way for him, but Lingston kept his ground.

"You had better be 'very' sure of yourself," Lingston said intimidating the Wolfo's himself and giving it his own vicious glare.

"_ggrrrrr… …mmm… whimper_," the Wolfos began whining like a dog and ran off away from Lingston, its tail hugged between its legs.

"Coward," Lingston taunted as he rushed to catch up with him brothers.

* * *

><p>*<em>KNOCK KNOCK<em>* "Mikau! Ling! Get up already! It's almost noon and Toto wants you two to take out any dangerous fish!" Lulu yelled pounding on the door of Mikau, Ling, and Tijo's room. Tijo had already gotten up, but Ling and Mikau were both still in their beds trying to drown out the sounds of Lulu's annoyed pummeling on their door. She had been at this for five minutes, but the two remained in their beds trying to sleep.

"_ahem_," Japas had appeared behind Lulu, with one of the smaller seashell speakers they used to amplify the sound of their playing.

"Allow me my lady," he said, Japas held up his crab bass and pointed the shell speaker to the door on its highest volume.

*_BRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE_* "AAAHGH-!" "AHYYAAHH-!" *_SPLASSSHH_* Mikau and Ling were both suddenly woken up by the very loud sound of Japas's bass, they both fell off the second floor of their room and fell right into the cold ocean water.

Mikau and Ling both opened the door of their room dripping wet.

"Good you're up," Lulu said holding back a laugh, "Thank you Japas."

"No problem, mornin Ling, Mik," Japas said walking off.

"Not funny man," Mikau said annoyed at him. "I thought it was," Japas said continuing to walk off.

"You two need to get up, we have a big rehearsal day when we get to clocktown," Lulu said.

"_YAWN_, Fine, alright," Mikau said still tired.

"How can you two be tired? You both went to bed at daybreak," Lulu said.

"Men just get tired easily," Mikau said.

"Yeah men, all except Tijo, Evan, Toto, and Japas," she said.

"How is it that Japas is up and we're still _YAWN_ tired?" Ling asked Mikau covering his mouth.

"What was that?" Lulu asked overhearing Lings comment.

"Huh? Uh nothing!" Ling quickly said.

"SO we should get going, got a big day today. Need to get ready for the carnival, got a lot of practice to do," Mikau said quickly changing the subject, grabbing his fishbone guitar, and walking off.

"Hold it!" Lulu grabbed onto Mikau, holding the pointy end of the back of his head fin.

"AH! Uh Luu's, I need that for swimming," Mikau said, she was pinching him pretty hard. Lulu moved her hand over his head fin and moved it along his scales. Wedged in them was some kind of string like material made of fibers that weren't found in the ocean.

"What is this?" Lulu asked him.

"That? Uh that… uh well you see…," Mikau said nervously. "I made some new strings for Mikau's guitar," Ling said quickly. "Y-Yeah yeah that's it, we gave it a tune up," Mikau said.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Mikau confirmed.

"Even though there's clearly nothing different about your guitar?" she asked.

"W-Well… w-we didn't actually like the changes we made so we changed it back," Mikau said. "Then what happened to the supposedly new strings?" she asked arching one eye up.

"Uh- um- well," Mikau was lost for words. "I-I threw them out, in the water!" Ling said.

"You threw them out?" Lulu asked.

"Yes… I littered in the ocean, and I'm very sorry," Ling said making himself sound like a child who was sorry that he stole a cookie when he was told not to.

"What really happened?" Lulu asked.

"Nothing! Nothing that you need to worry about at all," Mikau said holding his hands in defense.

"Hey Mikau," Japas came back wearing something red on his head, "Check out what I made from what we got last night."

"Excuse me?" Lulu said with shock.

"Oh Lulu… you still here?" Japas said worried.

"You are the most idiotic person I've ever known," Mikau said annoyed.

"What were you two doing last night? And where did you get that Japas?" Lulu asked angry.

"Oh you mean me hat?" Japas asked forgetting that Lulu was angry, "Oh I made it from that pira-uhhh, nuthin," Japas quickly stopped.

"YOU'VE BEEN AROUND THE PIRATES!" Lulu yelled in both concern and anger.

"JAPAS!" "IDIOT!" Ling and Mikau both yelled at him to go, which he did quickly running off from fear.

"WHAT were you two doing last night?" Lulu yelled.

"Nn-othing w-e-we-we were just uh- y-you –you see we uhh," Mikau stammered.

"Mikau!" Lulu asked angrily. Mikau and the rest of the Indigo-go's knew that Lulu's angry wrath was the equivalent of a school of Skullfish on an Big Octorks carcus.

"_UGH_," Ling groaned giving in, "Me, Mikau, and Japas were out and we… maybe… sort of messed with one of the pirates."

"Maybe?" Lulu asked facing Mikau.

"It was just one, and she was messing up the reef fishing. She was doing it on purpose, OOOOWWW!" Mikau yelled in pain as Lulu pulled Mikau by the fin and made him stand next to Ling.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do?" Lulu asked one word at a time.

"uhhh, well we sort of cut her net," Mikau said.

"And then we rocked her boat and she fell in the ocean," Ling said.

"And Japas hat?" Lulu asked still sounding angry.

"Uh well… we stole her top," Mikau said ashamed.

"You Stole Her Shirt?" Lulu said loud and appalled, ashamed at the two.

"That, I won't lie, was awesome," *_CLAP_* Ling and Mikau both wordlessly gave a high five to each other out of instinct.

"So you all snuck out of the cape at night without telling me, you initially went to attack a pirate, you messed with her, and stole her clothing?" Lulu asked annoyed.

"Still awesome," Ling said remembering last night.

"What do you care, we've hated them ever since they came here," Mikau said. "That's not the Point! What if something had happened to you two? You think she would have just let you guys go and not hurt you?" Lulu yelled sternly.

"There's no way she could have caught up to us on a turned over boat," Mikau said.

"MIKAU!" Lulu yelled making him and Ling cringe, "DON'T! GO! MESSING! WITH! THE! PIRATES! EVER!" she yelled, a lot of the Zora's who were nearby had quickly run off out of fear.

"Y-yes, yes Luu's!" Mikau said afraid. "S-Sure, whatever you say," Ling said just as scared.

"_ughh..._ look, I know you guys just wanted to have fun, but the pirates are not something you just go out and mess with. They will kill you if you get the chance, and I *_sniff_*… I don't want to lose either of you, *_sniff_*," Lulu almost started to sound sad, she started to rub her eyes from her rising tears.

"No-nononon! Lu-Lulu look I'm sorry okay," Mikau tried to get her to stop crying, "Look I promise if I do have to do anything related to the pirates it'll be because the other Zora's need me, and even then I 'Promise' that I'll tell you," he said apologetic.

"*_sniff_* You promise?" she asked still sounding sad.

"Yes, I do," Mikau said.

"Great, get your stuff the rest of us leave in an hour," she said walking away, instantly stopping her tears and sounding like her normal happy self.

"Wait- wh-what?" Mikau was flabbergasted when he realized Lulu was giving him crocodile tears.

"HA HA, OH man that was freaking hilarious!" Ling was suddenly laughing at Mikau.

"She just… she faked me?" Mikau said shocked. "Oh I have gotta tell Evans about this," Ling said going into Evan room.

…

…

"_seriously_?"

…

…

"HA HA HA! Dude really?" Evan said opening the door to laugh and point at Mikau with Ling.

"Walked down all those steps just to laugh at me?" Mikau asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, totally, _whipash_! She's got you by the gills! HA HA!" Evan went back into the room imitating the whipping noise.

"Dude what Appened? What we laughin for?" Japas suddenly showed up when he heard the laughing.

"Lulu totally faked out Mikau!" Ling said. "HA HA no way, what she do?" Japas asked.

"She was all like "_oh Mikau, please don't go fight the Pirates_!" and he went all "_I promise I will not_"," Ling did poor but funny impersonations of Mikau and Lulu.

"Oh-ho HA HA! Hey Ling I hear a song commin on," Japas said taking out his crab bass.

"_Mikau and Lulu sitting in the spring_!" Japas and Ling started to sing together, "_K-I-S-S-I-N-_!" *_bash_* "AGH, Bloody ell!" Mikau silenced Japas by punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that earlier, but Lulu was watching," Mikau said.

"What for?" Japas complained.

"For spilling the beans to Lulu!" Mikau complained. "Seriously what's wrong with you? We said we wouldn't say anything," Ling said.

"I didn't see 'ere alright?" Japas complained.

"Moron, come on Ling let's go do our job," Mikau said. "Alright, let me get my fins," Ling said going back into his room. Every year before the Indigo-go's went Mikau and Ling had the same job to do, patrolling the outside of the cape for deadly Like-Like's and Skull Fish.

Mikau had his fighting skills and electrical abilities to fight, but Ling had his own weapons.

"Here? No… where'd I leave it," Ling was digging through his things. Lulu kept scolding him about it, but he always kept his part of the room messy.

"Here they are!" Ling said. From the tattered mess that was his stuff, Ling pulled out a pair of what seemed like slim wide stone like bracelets. Attached to them were curved metal blades in the shape of metal Zora Fins. They were something Ling had made in an attempt to get faster in the water, he called them **Blade Fins**. They did help him pick up the pace under the water, and he was able to fight as well whether it was under the water or on the coast.

"And get your ocarina, we're gonna meet the others at the beach!" Mikau called up. "Coming!" Ling yelled back as he put on his fins and grabbed on to his blue coral ocarina.

* * *

><p>"Private Ryan! Ryan!" the Vice Captain called out from the top of the graveyard, "PRIVATE RYAN! RYAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"<p>

"AH! HERE SIR HERE!" a Stalchild was running up the graveyard hill to the vice-captain in a rush and gave him a salute. "Where the hell have you been?" the vice captain asked. "Sorry sir, I was talking with the others, I was distracted," the Stalchild said.

"Private Ryan, you were with Private Lance today correct?" he asked.

"Uh yes sir, on patrol," he answered back. "Did you notice anything strange about him today?" the vice captain asked suspiciously.

"Lance? Uhhhh-no, I don't think so, by strange what do you mean?" he asked. "Lance has been acting strange lately. I can't put my finger on it, but something tells me that he's about to do something. Something bad," he said.

"Is it treason sir?" the private asked.

"Treason? HA, don't make me laugh, private Lance is the most trustworthy soldier we have. No nothing like that, I doubt its anything that bad, but it's something," he said.

"Sir!" one of the lookout Stalchild's suddenly called out to the vice captain, "Sun's starting to rise!" he said.

"Alright… sound the horn, we'll turn in for the night," the vice ordered.

(_Later_)

*_BREE BREBREBRE BREE BREE BREBREBREBRE BREEEEE_* One of the Stalchilds begun playing Reveille an old trumpet. All the Stalchilds that heard this musical sound suddenly started making their way to the graveyard. Lance walked up with his friends as well heading for his old rectangular soft ditch in the ground. It was a hole that looked like it was made for a coffin burial, with an old blanket mat and a few dug up shelves on the side.

Ironically there was a large stone at the head of the hole making it look like it was some grave. As soon as the sun rose the Stalchilds who all suddenly went still right in their places, they all began to sink into the ground until they were all buried.

"… hmmm?" Lance awoke from his place 10 minutes after all the other Stalchilds sunk into the ground. "Good they're all gone," Lance said getting up out of his hole getting a few things from the dirt shelves.

"You sleep in a hole?"

"…!" Lance quickly took his soldiers sword out and unsheathed it pointing it at the newcomer.

"Sango?"

"You know I know that you want to be like your skeleton friends, but this is sort of pushing it," the busty chested Garo said.

"What are you doing here? Were you and your friends spying on us?" Lance asked.

"I'm actually the relief for one of them actually, from about an hour ago. So is this truly where you sleep? Seems a bit morbid," Sango said looking down Lance's hole.

"It's cozy, and besides I'm a soldier. A regular bed would be too much of a luxury for me," Lance said. "So where are you headed now? Do you not usually sleep at this time," Sango asked. Lance hopped out of his hole with a small pack on his back and his sword at his side.

His blade was the Vice Captains old sword a simple **Scimitar Sword** with red and purple striped decorated handle and sheath, the colors of the kingdom of Ikana. It was the standard issue sword for all private soldiers, but Lance still considered it valuable since it was his mentor's old sword from his days in the army.

"I'm going to investigate that area," Lance said walking past Sango heading for the exit of the graveyard. "The one your vice captain has kept his eye on for years?" Sango asked.

"What? Yeah- how do you know?" Lance asked surprised. "We like to keep an eye on the higher ups," Sango said.

"Are you planning to backstab me?" Lance asked.

"I'm offended that you would say something like that. Trust me Lance when the day comes that I'm ordered to kill you, I'll let you know," Sango said suggestively.

"Well fine, I'm off then," Lance said.

"Mind if I come with?" Sango asked.

"What? It's all the way out of the Canyon. Can you go that far?" Lance asked.

"We Garo are not as… 'connected' to this land as you are. The only reason we remain here is because of our orders to spy on your land," she said.

"Well you don't seem to be very good at your job," Lance said. "Our people have been at this war longer than I can recall, in all honesty I'm getting sick of spying on your people," Sango said.

"Well fine, I suppose you could come, but I'm watching you," Lance said turning away heading off.

"What about you?" Sango asked following behind, "Won't your Vice wonder where you are before you wake up?" she asked.

"It's not that far away. At this rate I can get there before mid day, get some intel, and come back before *_yawn_* the sun goes down," Lance said yawing, he was more used to sleeping during the day so this would be a challenge for him.

"What do you need to sneak there for? Haven't you been trained to go there?" Sango asked.

"Wha- How long have you been spying on us?" Lance asked.

"Myself personally, ever since our fight I've been keeping an eye on your place whenever I could," Sango said.

"Well anyway, yes that's what I've been trained for. The but he won't let me go," Lance said.

"Well your lucky," Sango said.

"Lucky? Lucky that I'm being deprived of what I was born and trained to do?" Lance asked.

"No, you're lucky to have someone that cares about your life. Personally I wish I had someone who even remotely cared about me," Sango said.

"Don't you have all those other Garo?" Lance asked.

The two made their way out of the graveyard and started down the path out of the canyon.

"Kindness is something Garo very rarely receive in their life or give. Even our parents do not show any kind of attachment to us, there aren't even any families just people making more of us. We're trained at birth to embrace death, to disclose any concern for our own lives," Sango said.

"To die without leaving a corpse, that is the law of the Garo," Lance said. "You remember that saying?" Sango asked. "It's sort of hard to forget it," Lance said back.

"Try not to say that out loud, I would be killed if the other Garo heard you say that," she said. "Aren't you afraid that we may be seen?" Lance asked.

"There is no one watching us now," Sango said.

"How can you be sure?" Lance asked. "Our gazes give off a kind of… how do I put this? We're able to sense the Gazes of our other Garo brethren," Sango said.

"Is that that bloodlust I've been sensing in certain spots?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"You can sense it? Impressive, it took me at least a year before I could start sense anything," Sango said.

"Well I doubt I'm as good as you are, I haven't been able to sense anyone in our camp," Lance said. "Well I suppose you can only sense us when we look only at you," Sango said.

"Are you sure you should be saying this much to me? As I recall we're on opposite sides of a war," Lance said.

"Our sides have done nothing, but watch for the others. I don't even know why we're at war in the first place," Sango said.

"You don't know?" Lance asked.

"No… do you?" Sango asked.

"No," Lance said.

"… you should have a talk with your Vice when we get back," Sango said.

"I think you're right," Lance said focusing on his path.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter, gonna have maybe one more of the four doing their own thing before we start doing a bunch of different things with them so get ready. <strong>

**And Review for god's sake, come on, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. The four Beginigns

**Kisdota: Ugh sorry I'm late, but I've been really busy. A family member of mine passed away, so I've been feeling a bit down, and un-inspired. Plus I haven't been getting any reviews. If you want this to even get a fifth Chapter I'm going to need at least one review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>It was the mid afternoon when Leek and the Deku Princess arrived at Clock town. The town was abuzz with different shops and attractions.<p>

There were acrobats doing their best one handed stands, the dancers were doing their best performance, and there was even an odd man playing a strange music box he carried on his back. The instant Leek and the Princess stepped through the gate, the princess made a beeline for the nearest attraction leaving Leek behind.

"Princess, please don't run away like that," Leek said when he finally caught up to her.

"Leek Leek, look at those two," the princess said with glee acting like a little child.

There were two men juggling six or eight balls back and forth to each other at an impressive distance one wearing blue, and the other wearing red. Leek and the princess had to squeeze between the crowds that were watching them. One of the jugglers took notice of the Princess.

"Hey brother, looks like we got a Deku that likes our show," the red juggler said.

"A De-what brother?" the blue juggler asked.

"A De-KU."

"Bless you."

"Oh hohoho!" the two laughed together, the crowd laughed along with them from their joke.

"So did you hear that the Indigo-Go's are playing tonight?" the red juggler asked.

"I did, I hear it's Indigo-Going to be a great show," the blue juggler joked.

"Oh hohoho!" the two laughed along with everyone else.

"Heh, these two are pretty funny," Leek said finally smiling for the first time, "… … uh princ- Huh?" his good time was short lived when he noticed that the princess was suddenly gone from sight. Leek immediately panicked and started looking around the area in a frenzy.

"Ooh Leek! Over here!" the princess suddenly called out. Leek immediately looked to where the voice came from and saw the Princess. She was running from stand to stand looking at the different shops and shows, she finally stopped at one that was being run by a Deku Merchant.

While he didn't have a stand he did have a yellow flower to hide in and keep his merchandise. How Deku's were able to fit their whole bodies in such a tiny flower along with bags and bags of different knick knacks and sell-able's Leek didn't know.

"Ah good day madam," the Deku merchant said showing off his ware. In his hand was a small wooden box like item with some kind of thin scope in the front. "Say you look familiar, do I know you?" the Deku Merchant said, obviously he wasn't able to recognize the Princess of the Deku palace.

"Uh no, first time I've been here, uh my family lives in the really deep part of the swamp," the Princess said, Leek finally caught up to her after having to maneuver through many different people.

"Prince- _MMPH_!" the princess immediately pulled down Leek by the collar of his tunic and covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"What did he say?" the Deku asked. "Oh nothing nothing, say that's an interesting thing you're holding, I've never seen anything like that," the princess said.

"Well that's perfectly understandable, they're the next revolutionary thing to come out. The Pictograph box," he said holding it up like it was some newly won trophy or medal. "So what's inside of it?" Leek asked.

"Nothing at all, but still full of wonders," he said.

"So… what?" Leek asked confused.

"I know when people say box they mean something for carrying, this little baby may not open, but it can hold everything you now hold dear," the Deku said giving his best market pitch.

"You're not making any sense," Leek said. "Ah well I suppose I could give you a demonstration, why don't you and the lovely lady just get a little closer to each other," the Deku said.

"Uh-AH!" the princess immediately pulled Leek next to her, hugging his arm in front of her. The Deku then aimed the lens of his device at the two.

"Whoa Whoa! Hold on!" Leek stepped out of the way with the princess when the Pictograph was aimed at them. "Hey you need to hold still for this to work," he said.

"What is that thing firing at us first?" Leek asked with worry.

"Firing? This ain't a cannon boy, it doesn't fire anything," the Deku said.

"Are you sure?" Leek asked.

"Miss, I would suggest you do something to help relax this gentleman when we're done here. Now hold still," he said aiming at the two again. This time the Princess kept a much firmer grip on Leeks arm keeping him in place.

"Now smile!" the Deku said. The princess gave the best smile (by Deku standards) she could, but Leek was still a bit confused. "Wha-?" *_SNAP_* The box made a loud clicking sound, and from the back of if slid out a piece of paper.

"Ah-ha ha! Oh this is a good one," the Deku said laughing. He showed the two the image on the small slip of paper. It was showing a black and white image of Leek and the princess. The princess's face looked longing and happy in the image, Leek looked somewhat confused with mouth open and one of his eyes closed.

"Ooh! It painted our picture," the princess said.

"Yeah, and so quickly," Leek said impressed by the image.

"That's right, lovely images of happy moments that would have taken hours to capture on canvas," the Deku said. "Ooh, how much?" the Princess asked.

"Well for a fellow Deku like you, and because your friend is a real laugh, fifty rupees," he said.

"I'll take it," the princess said happily taking out her small purse.

"Excellent, and I'll throw in a new roll of film for you," the Deku said. He jumped down into his little flower and then quickly popped back up with a different Pictograph box, the two made the exchange and the princess immediately looked at her new device.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the Deku said before diving back down into his home.

"Here you go Leek," the princess said handing Leek the device. "Uh? For me?" Leek asked taking the small box.

"Yep, now whenever you go out I expect you to take pictures of whatever you see when I'm not around," she said. "Oh, alright I suppose I can do that," he said. "You promise?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes, I promise that I'll take pictures for you," he said. "Great, now let's go see whatever else there is to see," she said heading off in a hurry before Leek could stop her. "Oh not again, Princess!" Leek hurried off but she was already a good couple of feet away. Leek hurried off as fast as he could, but he knew how fast the Princess was when she was interested in something.

There were many people who were crowding the area so Leek had a difficult time trying to get to her. When he finally saw an opening in the crowd Leek made a dash for it thinking no one would get in his way.

*_BASH_* "_OOF_!" Leek never saw it coming, in his path was something big and red and caused him to fall back on the ground. "Ohh, I-I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry- eh?" Leek tried to apologize to whoever he crashed into, but the figure he saw was something that had many different faces.

"Uh?" Leek was a bit confused at what he saw. "Hm? Oh so sorry about that," Leek heard. The figure turned around and revealed another figure, it was a man holding the huge bag on his back which held many different masks which Leek mistook for faces.

"Oh you're… I thought, well I'm sorry for crashing into you, sorry but I'm in a hurry," Leek said taking off. "My it has been a while since I last saw you," the man said. Leek immediately stopped running and turned back around to the man he had crashed into.

"W-Wait what? Do I know you?" Leek asked with curiosity, this was the first time he had been greeted by another human, other than the occasional visit to the witch sisters in the Swamp.

"Personally no I do not," the mysterious man said. Leek got a good look at his face this time, it was somewhat happy yet eerie with a wide grin, and his eyes looked closed yet he was clearly looking straight at Leek. "Then what do you mean 'it's been a while'?" Leek asked. "Hmm? Ah yes, tell me young man what is your name?" he asked.

"Uh… Leek?" he answered. "Ah I see, a fitting name for one who has been living with the Deku's," he said.

"What? Okay, who are you?" Leek asked much more sternly this time, this man obviously knew something about him that he wasn't telling him. "Oh I'm just a happy man, who owns a happy mask shop, nothing more," he said.

"Happy mask shop?" Leek asked confused.

"Well I supposed that's not technically true, right now I am also a delivery man," he said.

"Delivery- Look you're not making any sense," Leek said.

"Oh don't worry about, or rather don't worry right now. You'll be able to make sense of this soon, for now I have something I've been asked to deliver to you," he said. "Wha- For me?" Leek asked.

"Let's see here," the happy mask man said placing his large backpack on the ground and digging through it. "Let's see here… no… no… no… ah here we are," he said pulling something out of his bag. It was a sword, a simple looking sword in a brown sheath. The only weird thing about this sword was some small round green jewel at the bottom of the handle.

"A sword?" Leek asked. "It has been years since this blade has been in your hands," the mask man said.

"Years… who… do you know me?" Leek asked. "Oh and before I go, a little gift," the man said taking out something else. It was a mask, a simple brown wooded mask made in the image of a Deku's face.

"It is tradition to wear mask's during the festival," he said. Leek looked at the two items in his hand with interest, a new sword and a mask. From someone who seemingly knew who he was.

"Wh- who are-?" Leek never got to ask. When he finally took his eyes off of the two new items the man he was speaking too was suddenly gone.

"Where did-? Where did he go?" Leek looked around the area for the man he was just speaking too, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Leek! Come on!" the Princess yelled out.

"Huh- O-OH Coming!" he said stashing the new items away before hurrying off to where the princess was.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's the last of it," Darmani said putting down the last barrel. Darmani, Lingston, and the rest of the Goron's were in the bomb shop on the western side of Clock Town. "Oh thank you so much, you men are such a great help to us," the old woman said.<p>

"We'll let the mayor know we got the shipment in," the man also running the shop said,

"Until then enjoy yourselves, we'll be sure to make a great show with these." "Thank you, see you guys next year," Darmani said as he exited the shop. Waiting outside was Lingston and the other Goron's. "Well that takes care of business," Darmani told them.

"Great, I'm starving, I'm gonna go get something to eat," one of the other Gorons said leaving to do his own thing, the other Gorons followed behind him. "Don't eat the pavement this time!" Lingston called out.

"Well then I guess I'll join them, will you be fine by yourself brother?" Darmani asked Lingston.

"It's a town, not a mountain, stop worrying enjoy your rocks," Lingston said heading off.

"Alright, just don't get in a fight again," he said before he hurried off.

"Alright," Lingston decided to head for the northern part of Clocktown to meet a few of his old friends.

* * *

><p>When Lingston arrived at the northern park of Clocktown the first thing he saw was a little kid walking around in a red cap.<p>

"Hey Jim!" Lingston called out. The instant the kid Lingston called Jim heard his voice he suddenly ran for him.

"Lingstin!" the kid Jim said happily running for him to greet him.

"Hey Jim, how you doing? How's the town been?" Lingston asked. "Really great, nothing new for the bombers to report," he said. For a few years Lingston had been an 'honorary' member of the bombers gang.

He met them when the large man who ran the shooting gallery in the eastern side of town had gotten angry at the kids just for walking by saying they were bad for business. Lingston and the Goron's were in town that day, and Lingston decided to intervene. The small fight ended up turning into an arm wrestling contest, between the small looking Lingston and the oversized shooting gallery owner.

The match between the two lasted for three seconds, and Lingston easily overpowered him. So along with the kids being allowed to play wherever they wanted Lingston also got 100 rupees he betted. Since then Lingstons been coming over to play with the Bomber gang every time he visited.

He was acting big brother of the Bombers, which was fun for Lingston since he was the little brother the rest of the time back in his home in the mountains.

"So my other brothers are out getting their fill of rocks, anything edible that I can eat?" Lingston asked. "Oh yeah, the carnivals got a bunch of stuff now, there's this place selling-."

"Uh before you start, nothing with candy," Lingston said.

"What? But that's the best stuff," Jim said.

"I can't survive off of sweets," Lingston said.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, oh that's good," Lingston said eating a bowl of heated veggie soup.<p>

It wasn't a fantastic dish, but to Lingston it was a delicacy. Lingston had tried to grow his own food but the only few edible plants he could ever grow were bomb-flowers, and they were a pain to maintain. He had to eat them before they ripened into their explosive fruits.

"Yuck, that's gross," Jim said disgusted, he himself had gotten a lollipop from a separate stand.

"Hey, don't doubt vegetables, they're packed with all the nutrition and vitamins people need to get strong. Which reminds me, have you been eating your vegetables?" Lingston asked eyeing him closely.

"Uh… y-yeah," Jim said nervously.

"Jim," Lingston said knowing he was fibbing.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Don't lie to me," Lingston said. "But they're so gross, I'm strong enough on my own," Jim said. "You and the rest of the gang won't get any stronger if you don't eat your vegetables. Your mother works hard to make sure you get the proper nutrition. It's something I regret never getting when I was your age," Lingston said.

"Oh come on," Jim complained.

"Promise me you'll eat your veggies," Lingston said.

"Fine… but not cabbage," Jim huffed going back to eating his candy.

"Fine, but you make sure the rest of the gang eats their veggies too," Lingston said slurping up the last of his own meal.

"I gotta go meet up with my brothers, oh but tell the others I'm here. We'll all play together later," Lingston said.

"Really? You promise?" Jim asked excited. "I promise," Lingston said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Jim said leaving Lingston. Lingston threw his soup bowl away and headed in the opposite direction Jim left. Making his way past the crowds he headed for the southern district where the other Goron's usually were. Lingston looked to his left when he noticed something strange, there was a rather skinny man who looked to be struggling with a very large backpack he was digging in.

Lingston instantly decided to see if he could help him, ergo his duty as a fellow bomber.

"Excuse me sir?" Lingston said trying to get the man attention.

"hmm?" the man who was digging through the backpack came up, "Oh hello there."

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" Lingston asked. "Me? Oh no, just looking for something," he said jumping off of the large backpack. He grabbed one of the arm loops and held it on his back and easily picked it up and put it on his back and picked it up. Lingston was a bit surprised, he could easily tell that the pack was very heavy, but the man lifted it up easily. Sure he could do the same, but he never met another person who was just as strong as he was with a similar body build.

"Ah uh, well I thought you were having trouble," Lingston said.

"Oh I know, you're not the first to think that. How could a small boney man like me possibly lift something this large on my own? It's easier than I make it look believe me," he said with the weirdest smile Lingston had ever seen.

"Uh alright… well I guess I'll be going," Lingston said. "Oh hold on, before you go I have a something for you," the man said reaching into one of the pockets of his pack.

"What? Did Darmani ask you to give me something?" Lingston asked almost expecting something annoying.

"Who?" the man asked.

"Big Goron, did one tell you to give something to his brother?" Lingston asked.

"Goron, oh so they were that accepting of you? Oh I was half worried," he said.

"Uh what?" Lingston asked confused.

"Oh never you mind, oh while I'm at it you should have this as well," he said finally pulling something out. It was a sword, a simple looking sword in a brown sheath. The only weird thing about this sword was some small round red jewel at the bottom of the handle.

"And this," the strange man said giving him one of the mask he kept on his backpack.

"A Goron mask?" Lingston asked looking at the item that was given to him. The mask that was given to him looked like the average face for a Goron, Lingston being around Gorons all the time could tell that there was a good amount of detain put into this mask.

"Uh… thank-," Lingston was about to thank the man, but he was suddenly gone from sight. Lingston looked around the area for any sign of the man he was talking to, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Weird guy," Lingston said guess that he just left.

* * *

><p>In the Eastern part of Clocktown was a famous area, the number one reason tourist came to visit this town second only to the annual carnival of time. The Milkbar, a great place for people (adults) to socialize, or have a good time, and drink some of the best milk anyone could ever find straight from the best farm, Romani Ranch. Normally the only person in this place would be the owner who went by Mr. Barten. Today though, practicing for their concert tonight was the famous Zora band, the Indigo-Go's. They whole group was trying out their new tune for their opening night.<p>

"Hold it hold it!" Evan the pianist said as he stopped playing, the rest of the band all groaned in annoyance.

"Ohhh what now," Tijo asked sounding sadly annoyed.

"Someone was playing flat for a second," Evan said.

"Oh my Nyaru! Who the E'll Cares?" Japas said angrily annoyed.

"HEY! I'm not gonna let our band look stupid just because you're the one playing flat," Evan argued back.

"Oh you're automatically blamin me now eh?" Japas said mad.

"It's an educated guess," Evan said.

"Oh that's it, now I'm gonna make yer face look stupid," Japas said putting down his instrument and flexing his fist as he moved closer to Evan.

"Hey don't start what you can't finish flatso," Evan said who in turn was walking around his own piano to meet him in a fight.

"Whoa whoa, break it up you two!" Mikau said standing between the two keeping them apart.

"Come on guys we need to get ready for our show tonight. No fighting," Lulu said with her hands on her hips.

"_Ugh_, I'm taking a break," Japas said walking down the stage, he took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"E'y Barten! Regular, 'it me!" Japas said dropping the right amount of rupees .

"Coming up," the owner on the other far side took one of the glass mugs and filled it with regular Romani brand milk before sliding it down the long counter where Japas caught it in his hand and took a gulp of it.

"MMM oh man that's way better than fresh water," Japas said.

"_Sigh _I guess I'll take a break too," Evan said taking a seat and dropping a large orange rupee, "Chateau Romani," Evan said.

"What? Wait where'd ja get the money to buy that?" Japas asked.

"I didn't spend my money on sixteen different dates in one month," Evan said.

"It wasn't that much," Japas said. "Yeah it was only fifteen," Tijo said. The rest of the band decided to take a break as well and take a seat at the bar.

"I'm going by how many break ups he's had," Evan said.

"It'd still be fif-… wait did you break up with the new one already?" Mikau asked surprised.

"Yeah… things got complicated," Japas said taking a bigger gulp of milk.

"HA HA, dude you are horrible with women," Ling said laughing.

"I'm bett'ah than any O you bloaks," Japas said.

"Oh yeah right, the longest relationship you've ever had lasted two days, and that was cause you were to busy to with band practicing to do anything on the first day," Mikau teased.

"Guys don't start fighting again," Lulu said.

"We're not fighting, we're stating facts," Evan said.

"Watch what you say bud," Japas said.

"He's right man it is a fact," Mikau said.

"Guys," Lulu said.

"What you think that too, I mean you blew him off the only time he ever asked you out," Ling said to Lulu.

"I did? I don't remember that," Lulu said.

"Wait really? So then you wanna do something after the show?" Japas suddenly asked.

"Uh… I'll pass," Lulu said.

"Boom shot down," Ling said making a gun sign with his hand.

"Oh come o- Ow!" Japas said.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Oh nothing," Mikau said covering the fact that he jabbed Japas in the ribs.

"Dude come on if yer not gonna make a move then let me- *_SPLASH_* ACK!" Mikau silenced Japas again by splashing him in the face with his milk.

"Oh sorry about that," Mikau said. "Mikau!" Lulu said.

"What it was an accident, and I apologize for it. _Right_ Japas?" Mikau said saying the last part a little forcefully.

"Right right (ya coward)," Japas said whispering the last part.

The door to the Milkbar opened up, and the Indigo-Go's manager Toto walked in carrying a package with him.

"Hello Toto," Lulu greeted. "Hello everyone, this better just be a break," Toto said.

"It is don't worry, we're still having some difficulty with the sixth verse, but I'm sure we can get it fixed before tonight," Evan said.

"Watcha got there?" Tijo asked Toto noticing what he was carrying.

"Oh this? Oh I think it's just some fan gift," Toto said.

"Oh really, who sent it to me?" Japas asked.

"Uh it's not for you, it's for Ling actually," Toto said.

"Really?" Japas asked, all the other Zora's were suddenly interested.

"It's for me?" Ling asked wanting to confirm what he heard.

"Yup, here ya go," Toto said handing Ling the small cardboard gift box. Ling was ecstatic, he never received any fan mail. Sure he signed auto graphs and shook hands with fans, but he never got any fan mail, he assumed it was because he was the only human. Lulu and Mikau usually got bags of love letters and various sea flower's. Japas got about half as much of what Mikau and Lulu got. Evan got letters saying how much they loved his musical talent (at least that's what he told them), and Tijo usually got packaged snacks or other tasty treats.

"Who sent it?" Ling asked.

"Was it a pretty lady?" Japas asked. "No I don't know, I mean the mailman just delivered it to me said it was for a Mr. Ling," Toto said.

"Way to go Ling, your first fan mail, and it's a package," Lulu congratulated him

"Now you really are one of us," Japas said.

"Now? I've been playing with you guys for years," Ling said.

"Yeah but now you actually got someone who wants you to stay besides us. I remember my first fan mail. Lovely woman, broke me heart," Japas said.

"Just open it before he starts reminiscing," Evan said.

Ling immediately started unwrapping the paper holding the package together and opened it up. Ling looked inside the package and saw two things. The first thing in it was a sword a simple looking sword in a brown sheath. The only weird thing about this sword was some small round blue jewel at the bottom of the handle. The other thing in the package was a mask, a really well done and detailed mask of a Zora.

"Oooh, nice," Mikau said admiring the mask. "Eh, I was hoping for chocolates, that he could share," Japas said.

"How do I look?" Ling asked trying on the mask. "Looks nice, I mean with that tunic on I would probably mistake you for a real Zora," Mikau said.

"Oh you should wear it when we play," Lulu said.

"What? But that'll hide his face, you don't want to do that," Japas said.

"Yeah, but whoever sent it to Ling will know that he liked it," Lulu said.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of him playing," Evan said. "Well the mask was nice, the sword seems a little over the top," Japas said.

"Still pretty nice, it's the nicest thing I ever got," Ling said.

"Alright, this was fun, but we need to get back to work," Evan said.

"Alright alright, let me finish this," Mikau said gulping down the last of his drink. All the other Zora's finished their drinks and got back into their band positions.

"Ready?" Evan asked, all the Zora's nodded, Tijo counted down hitting his drum sticks on rhythm.

"One

Two,

Three!"

* * *

><p>Lance was acting skittish as he walked through the town. The people here were all acting too… nice for his taste.<p>

Children were freely roaming the street in the open, people were doing different performances right in the middle of the town, and the guards around the building were just allowing however wanted to come in go in.

Seriously, he took the time to come up with an elaborate plan to sneak past the guards and they just let him through. What was wrong with these people, they were acting like there wasn't any kind of war happening at all. Like the land was completely safe. If they were mounting an attack on Ikana they sure weren't doing a good job of it. Hell he could probably take down the whole town just by poisoning the water and get away with it scot free. Of course even though he wanted to Sango wouldn't let him.

"These people are just asking for a sabotage. That man over there is selling green potions I could easily turn it into something deadly," Lance said. "We're not doing anything until we know for certain that these people wish to begin a war," Sango the busty Garo Ninja said.

Though some people seemed to think she was a bit weird looking wearing a full garb and bandage wrappings the people just let her go about her business. Though no one objected Sango from going around clocktown she still felt a bit uneasy. She could easily tell that many of the men were all eyeing her, it felt strange to have all gazes on her after living a lifetime (and more) of hiding in the shadows and being invisible from people who were not from her clan.

"How can you not be certain? You've seen the lights these people make, they may even be planning on moving from my home and attacking your people," Lance said. "This place is filled with far too much life to even be considered a war ground, and there are children running around the area," Sango said.

"Then shouldn't we take out these people just to be sure?" Lance asked.

"_Sigh_, that's the problem with you and your army. You need to grasp the truth of this situation, without truth you're just guessing, and if you're guessing you may be hurting people who are innocent," Sango said.

"I'm pretty sure that it's true that these people won't be a threat if we take them out now," Lance said. "Violence is not always the answer," Sango said. "Says the woman who decapitates heads behind peoples backs for a living," Lance said.

"At least I'm not killing innocent people," Sango said.

"I haven't killed anyone before," Lance argued.

"Really?" Sango asked with interest.

"_Doh_!" Lance put his hand over his mouth. Even though the two were somewhat friends (war acquaintances Lance like to call it) Lance was a bit embarrassed about his kill rate.

"Oh ho, so the great soldier Lance has clean hands?" Sango said teasingly.

"You would have been my first if I didn't spare you that time!" Lance yelled back.

"Oh I was almost your first? I'm touched," Sango said still having fun teasing Lance.

"_Ugh_, don't say it like that," Lance said.

"What?... that I was almost your first?" Sango asked.

"Sango."

"In some little activity together?"

"_SanGo_," Lance said angrily.

"An activity that only two people can do… well two or more?" Sango asked breathing out the last part.

"_rRRrrSannrrrgo_," Lance said holding back on hurting the Garo Ninja.

"Oooh, you are so much fun to tease," Sango said.

"Okay you know what I work better alone!" Lance said walking off leaving Sango behind. "Oh Lance… Come on," Sango said following behind him. Lance looked around the area looking for any kind of sign of hostility, but there was nothings. The whole area was far too peaceful, far too calm and nice. This was nothing like back at the Canyon, he kept looking behind his back half expecting someone to suddenly attack him. The only person behind of any foreseeable threat was Sango, and even then he doubted the woman was actually going to do anything hurtful in the near future. Far future maybe but not near.

"Uh excuse me sir?" Lance felt a light tap on his shoulder, he nearly reached for his blade ready to attack. But when he got a look at the person it didn't look like anyone he would have seen as a threat.

Although he was creepy as hell with that weird smile, and huge red backpack full of different mask's.

"Who are you?" Lance asked. "Lance, are you bothering people?" Sango said appearing next to him.

"Hmm? This is your friend? I would have assumed you would be a part of the army," he said.

"The army?" Sango asked. "Oh so you know something then?" Lance asked.

"Know something… what do you mean?" the man asked.

"Are these people planning on fighting the people of Ikana?" Sango asked.

"SANGO!" Lance yelled.

"Fight with… oh I guess that makes sense," the strange man said. "What? What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"Well let me put your mind at ease by telling you that the people here have no interest in starting a fight with your friends in Ikana," the man said sounding happy.

"You think I'm just gonna believe you? And Sango stop giving information to the enemy!" Lance said. "He's not an enemy," Sango said.

"I'll decide if he's an enemy or not, it's not your people who are in danger at the moment," Lance said.

"Oh you did join them, well that's good," the strange man said. "You seem to know a lot about Lance," Sango said sounding suspicious.

"Heh heh, well I suppose I should watch what I say when I'm around you shouldn't I?" the strange mans said finally sounding a bit nervous.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"Oh no one you need to know right now, oh but while we're on the subject I guess now is a good time to give you something," he said reaching behind his back. Lance almost got ready to attack him again, but Sango stopped and held him back letting him know she sensed no violent intent from him. The man pulled out a simple looking sword in a brown sheath. The only weird thing about this sword was some small round purple jewel at the bottom of the handle.

"And while I'm at it I guess you could take this," he said giving him one of the mask's that he kept on his bag. It was a skull like mask with a bone themed decoration at the top of it.

"This! This is a captains hat!" Lance said looking at the mask in his hand.

"Well it's not really a captains hat, it's just an imitation," the man said.

"Very nice design, you obviously have had many years of practice making this kind of thing," Sango said.

"How did you know… you even got the crest right," Lance said, "How do you know how to make something like- huh?" Lance took his eyes of the mask and saw that the man he was speaking to was suddenly gone.

"What? I didn't even sense him leave," Sango said.

"Still think that these people aren't a threat?" Lance asked.

"… maybe we should take a better look," Sango said.

"Alright, let's split up. We'll meet back at that huge clocktower at fourteen hundred," Lance said.

"Agreed, please do not get in any fights while I'm gone," Sango said as she disappeared with a slight gust of wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay if this fic is even gonna have a next chapter I'm gonna need at least one Review. Seriously tell me the fic sucks for all I care as long as I get a review in I don't care, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	5. The Four Meetings

**Kisdota: Okay wow, I went from one to two reviews a chapter, into six for last chapter. Okay, then I'm definitely keeping this fic up. No way I can stop now with all those positive reviews. Alright so this next chapter might get a little tricky and hard to understand. Maybe, hopefully not, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p><em>In Clocktown, the carnival was happily going on. The sun was about to set making the sky a deep orange, yet the festivities seemed keep going as if it were still the afternoon. The children were all running around happily wearing different festive mask's on their faces. <em>

_Many of the fun acts and performances were still doing their shows, people around them cheered as they threw small rupees. As the sun went down and the night sky started to appear, many different families and couples arrived at the center of Clocktown. They were hoping to be first as they waiting for the once in a year event of climbing to the top of the Clocktower. _

_The town carpenter looked happier, rather than angry as he seemed to always look thinking that this year's bridge to the tower was even better than last years, as he thinks every year. A few hours later the line had grown very long reaching out past the south gate entrance. The people stood in line patiently waiting for midnight to strike._

_*BOOM* *POP* *BOOM* _

_The sound of explosions could be heard as well as something moving very fast. Looking up into the sky the people saw the many explosive fireworks, curtsey of Goron brand imports. Different colors of magenta and violet lit up the night sky and the once dimly lit streets became as bright as day. _

_The Clocktower gave a large sounding click of metal hitting metal and the top of the tower was then raised up. The added weight on top of it allowed the leverage of the top of the tower to fall back and change, turning the front face of the clock into a platform. The bottom wooden paneling of the tower suddenly fell down inside of the large mechanism. Many rows of the same paneling started falling inside at a fixed level creating a row of stairs. _

_The people cheered as the time had finally came and they could all walk up to the top of the tower. _

_*WOOSH* _

_The wind suddenly began picking up speed, so instantly that many people lost their hats or scarves and other loose articles of clothing. Looking up the stars in the night sky suddenly began dimming, all the fireworks in the sky were also losing their light. Soon the once clear sky was completely blocked, by many dark clouds. _

_*_KRA-KOOM*

_The dark town became light again for a brief few seconds at a time as lighting started appearing along with the loud sound of thunder. A few of the children in the area got closer to their parents out of fear. _

_The dogs in the town began barking like there was some intruder, and the stray chickens in the area started running around like their heads were cut off. Up in the middle of the sky through the dark clouds was something that started glowing. _

_A light of Crimson red suddenly cut up a hole in the clouds so perfectly that the only thing that could be seen was the red light itself and none of the night sky. A gaze of evil looked over the town and looked around the land, the feeling of anger filled the town. _

"_Ll…. ….RAAAAAAGHH!"_

* * *

><p>*GASP<p>

"What was that?- What?" Leek suddenly got up out of realization. What was he doing sleeping? The last thing he remembered was that he was in Clocktown enjoying the carnival with the princess-.

"PRINCESS!" Leek yelled out.

Where was she, she was right next to him a few seconds or… however long he had been sleeping ago. Leek took a look at his surroundings, around him was… something strange. It looked like he was inside something that looked kind of like a, tower?

"Wh-… what? Where am I?" Leek said looking at his surroundings more carefully this time. The place was made of wood and metal, at the bottom where he was was a stream of water making a water wheel attached to a gear at the bottom turn.

The inside of the building kept spinning causing a complex arrangement of different gears and devices higher up turn. The sound of ticking or clinking could be heard in the same pausing pattern.

*_Click- click-click_* "What happened?" Leek questioned. He took a look at himself and felt around. He didn't feel anything like bruises or scars, and all of his equipment was with him. His Deku Parasol and the Pictograph that the princess gave him were still on his person, so he figured that he hadn't been robbed.

"That merchant!" Leek said. "That Camera really must have done something!... I better go find him!" Leek said looking for some kind of exit out of the strange tower. He saw a pathway near the water and decided to walk up it thinking it would lead him out, he ran as fast as he could thinking of the princesses well being. Leek got to the first turn on the tall ramp.

*_BAM*_ "AAGH!" the sound of someone crying out in pain was hear.

"W-Whoa!" Leek stepped back when felt something softer than wood under his foot.

"_SSSS RGGHH_!" Leek saw that he had accidently stepped on a person who was also sleeping on the ground like he was, the person looked like he was from some expedition wearing a tunic made of fur.

"Oh uh… s-sorry," Leek said. "_RRGGHH_! Trying to take a nap here and you go and step on me?" the person said angrily. "I-I didn't see you there, and you were the one sleeping in the middle of a pathway," Leek argued back.

"Whatever, *_yawn_* just let me sleep," he said turning to his side and closing his eyes. "Uh wait sir? Uh do you know the way out of here?" Leek asked him. "Way out?" the person asked, still sounding tired. "Out of this… uh… w-where are we right now?" Leek asked confused.

"What?" the person finally sat up and looked around the area himself. He gave quick glances at everything, like he was seeing everything for the first time. The person finally got up and looked at Leek.

"You!" he said.

"Me-?" *_BASH_* the person gave Leek a heavy punch to the face out of nowhere. Leek was sent flying down the ramp back down to the floor he woke up on, he landed on a softer patch of ground that was covered in mold and moss.

"_rrghh_, What was that for?" Leek said getting up rubbing his face in pain.

"How the DIN did I get here?" the person yelled out.

"What?" Leek was confused by his statement. "What did you do to me?" he yelled at him taking a small looking hammer from his waist. "What are you… I-I don't-," Leek stuttered as he got up.

"Oh you think you can take me?" he yelled.

"Huh?"

"Thought you'd get some nice ransom for kidnapping me from my brothers? Well news flash bud, I can take care of myself!" he yelled jumping from his spot on the ramp right down to the cobble stone floor.

*_CRUSH_* When he landed the stone's below his feet cracked, he held up his hammer looking like he was ready to fight. "_This guy looks mad_," Leek thought. He grabbed ahold of the bottom part of the Deku Parasol on his back and drew out his petrified wood blade.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoever this guy is he's dead, no one kidnaps Lingston and gets away with it<em>," Lingston thought facing the kid in green. The person reached behind his back and pulled out a sword, the blade of his weapon looked like it was made of some kind of stone.

"Kids shouldn't be wielding weapons," Lingston said. "What? You don't look much older than me!" the kid argued back.

Lingston gave another heavy leap, aiming right for the kid. Lingston gave a heavy smash to the ground with his weapon, and the kid immediately jumped and rolled to the side avoiding the attack. The ground under his hammer was completely obliterated leaving a large crater where he had hit. "Wh-Wait! I didn't do anything!" the kid said. "Begging won't help," Lingston said.

"I wasn't begging," he said back.

"W- Shut up!"

*_SMASH_* Lingston attacked again smashing the ground again as the kid jumped and rolled away again. "_RGH_, Hold Still!" Lingston yelled at him. *_Shing_* "Ah!" Lingston felt a quick sting on his shoulder from the kids weapon.

"Oh uh, sorry," he said quickly and guilty. Lingston shrugged off the pain and then went back to attacking again.

"_This guys really strong_," Leek thought as he avoided his attacks.

"_HGHAH_!" Lingston held up his hammer and then threw it at Leek making it spin in the air. Leek ducked down quickly enough to avoid being hit by the dangerous weapon.

*_SMASH_*

The hammer hit the wall behind Leek and imbedded itself in the smashed stone remains.

"_But it looks like he's not that smart_," Leek thought again facing Lingston.

"_Guh_?" Lingston felt like an idiot after getting rid of his only weapon.

"uhh… o-oh wait!" Lingston realized he had something else with him, reaching into his back underneath his thick Wolfo's coat he pulled drew out the sword that he got from that strange man with all the mask.

"Ha, not so lucky now?" Lingston said holding his weapon. He held it in a way that Leek could easily tell was awkward, but that's not what got his attention. "W-Wait! Where did you get that?" Leek said surprised.

"Why? You wanted to steal it?" Lingston asked accusing him. Leek said nothing as he pulled out his own sword, the same one that he got from some creepy man with a bunch of mask.

"What?" Lingston looked at the kids blade as well as his own, they both looked errily identical except for the red and green jewels. "Where'd you get that?" Lingston asked finally calming down.

"T-This guy… uh… I don't know who he was. He was this creepy guy in purple," Leek said.

"With a huge red backpack with masks on it?" Lingston asked.

"Yeah… how did- you met him?" Leek asked. "Yeah this freaky guy, I was in the town during the carnival and I met him then he gave me this sword… That's all I remember… then I woke up here when you stepped on me," Lingston said.

"uh yeah sorry about that," Leek said. "Wait so you didn't kidnap me?" Lingston asked. "No, I-I just woke up like you, I have no idea what it is I'm doing here?" Leek said. "Well where the hell are we?" Lingston asked looking around the area. "I don't know, I was trying to look for a way out when you started fighting me," Leek said. "Well you should have said something," Lingston said.

"I did!" Leek said loudly.

"I don't know, I mean you didn't sound very convincing," Lingston said. "Look let's just find a way out of here," Leek said. "Right, I suppose that's best," Lingston said, he pulled out his hammer that was in the wall and the two were about to walk up the ramp again. "Wait," Lingston stopped Leek. "What?" Leek asked. "I heard something… yeah something else," Lingston said.

"All I hear are these gears," Leek said. "In the water," Lingston said looking down at the running water below. "What?" Leek asked. "There's something there, I heard it," Lingston said. "I don't hear any-."

*_splash_* The sound of something other than running water was heard.

"Oh wait, yeah I heard that," Leek said. *_GURGLE_* Something loud was heard this time, a large bulge of water rose up for a second before going back under. "Get ready, it could be a monster," Lingston said, taking up of his hammer.

Leek pulled out his own blade as well, and the two stood next to each other ready to fight. The water suddenly started moving unnaturally in the one direction streak, Leek and Lingston gave a nod before moving in a little closer. The two looked over to the water and looked for anything that would be a sign of danger, but it was hard to see through the surface while it was still dark in the tower.

"I can't see anything," Leek whispered. "Just wait… it'll come to us," Lingston said. The two kept a close eye on the water ready for anything that would pop up.

*_SPLOOSH_* Suddenly a figure jumped out of the water making a large splash, Lingston and Leek both got their weapons ready for whatever came out at them. "DAMN IT!" the heard a loud yell. Leek and Lingston both slightly lowered their guards when they heard something talking.

"Fell asleep in the water again! Man my skin is gonna be pruny all day." Leek and Lingston saw what came out of the water, it was a person. Not a monster like Lingston thought, but a regular person wearing some blue shiny tunic.

"Damn it I need some kind of railing or something to keep me in bed, I move around way too much," he said as he got out of the water and onto the dry land.

"Can't believe that I fell in agai- uhhh," the person who was in the water finally noticed Leek and Lingston. He also began looking around the area slowly taking in his surroundings. "Dude, what was in that milk?" he said.

"Uh… who is this?" Leek asked. "Wh- what are you asking me for?" Lingston asked curious.

* * *

><p>Ling got out of the water and started trying to shake off any wetness that he could. Ling took a look at his belongings and felt that there was nothing missing. "<em>Ugh<em>, great, Lulu's never gonna let me drink with the guys again," Ling said depressed.

The few times Ling had come here, his friend Lulu had forbidden him from drinking anything at the milk bar. It was embarrassing sitting next to the guys and being forced to drink water while the other guys got the good stuff, but Lulu's gaze had kept them from saying anything at least. He didn't know why she didn't allow him to drink too, it was healthy stuff.

This time Ling had finally been able to convince her to let him drink with the guys saying he was old enough to handle it. Though now that he found himself in some strange tower in what he presumed was a gutter his chances of drinking again went down the stream he woke up in.

"_Sheesh_, can't believe I couldn't handle that stuff. The guys are never gonna let me live this down," Ling said. "_ahem_," Ling heard the green kid give a slight cough. When he saw them he noticed they were both holding weapons in their hands.

"Did I miss something?" Ling said looking back and forth between the two. "Uh no," the green kid said putting away his own weapon.

"Oh wait I get it, alright fine what am I signing?" Ling asked them.

"Signing?" the kid in red asked.

"Yeah, autographs, what do you want me to sign? And who'm I signing them to?" Ling asked them, but they still looked confused.

"We don't want you to sign anything," the green one said.

"What, you don't? Don't you know who I am?" Ling asked them.

"No?" Leek said confused.

"Wha- I'm Ling! The Ling? From the Indigo-Go's?" Ling said surprised at their reaction.

"Well hi I guess, my names Leek," the kid Leek said. "And I guess I'm Lingston," the kid in red said.

"What? That wasn't an introduction! Dude how do you not know who I am? I'm Ling, ocarina player for the Indigo-Go's, great Zora band," Ling asked them still sounding surprised.

"Indigo-Go's?" Leek asked still confused at his words. "Oh for the- You never heard of 'Us' either?" Ling asked.

"Who's us?"Lingston asked. "W-T- The Indigo-Go's! What's wrong with you two?" Ling asked appalled at their lack of knowledge.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?" Lingston asked annoyed.

"You don't know anything about the Indigo-Go's, where have you been living? Under a rock?" Ling said annoyed.

"Actually yes, I live in the mountains," Lingston said. "But the- wha- you- … _rrrrgh_, you know what, forget it I don't care. Where's the exit?" Ling asked looking around the area.

"We were just about to look around when you interrupted us," Leek said. "You don't know? Don't you live here?" Ling asked. "No, we just woke up in this place like you did," Lingston said.

"_Ugh_, figures I wake up in the most inconvenient place ever. Lulu's never gonna let me hear the end of this when she finds me. Where are we anyway?" Ling said placing his palm on his face.

"No idea," Leek said. "Well looking around at all the gears, this is obviously the inside of some kind of machine, and we can't be too far from society. This place needs a constant supply of running water to work, and this stream is made from neatly laid bricks so there must be some manmade channel of water," Lingston said. "Wow, you are really good with machines, all that from looking around the place?" Leek said.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of experience with mechanics," Lingston said. "I really had the wrong impression of you when you threw away your only weapon," Leek said. "I'm gonna ignore that," Lingston said.

"If there's a source of water running that that means the bay, I can't be too far from home," Ling said.

*_SPLASH_* Ling jumped back into the water and began swimming his was down the stream, but as soon as he got in he got out a few seconds later.

"There's some grate, I can't get past," Ling said. "Well obviously, do you really think you're going to last all the way to the bay? You'd drown," Lingston said. "No I wouldn't, and I guess it doesn't matter. Looks like we're walking," Ling said.

"We? At what point did 'We' decide to stick together?" Lingston asked. "Well we don't have a choice, there's only one direction we can go," Leek said.

"Fine, but at the first chance I get I'm ditching him," Lingston said.

"Ditto," Ling said. The three finally began their way up the wooden ramp. As they made their way up the sound of metal clanking and gears spinning had gotten louder than before, and the mechanisms and gears soon turned more complex.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Ling said keeping an eye on anything that looked like it would pop to life. "Oh man up, we'll be fine," Lingston said. The three continued to climb up the ramp, eventually they reached a new stone floor where they saw a wooden door. A small amount of light could be seen shining out in the middle of it. "That must be the door," Ling said.

"Obviously, now let's get out of here," Lingston said.

"Uh guys did you see that?" Leek asked looking the other direction. "Who cares? Freedom," Ling said heading for the door.

"No guys, I'm serious I think I saw something moving just now," Leek said. "Everything in this place is moving, don't worry about it," Lingston said. "No I'm serious it wasn't something moving mechanical like right over there," Leek said pointing at a blank wall.

"There? There's nothing over there," Lingston said. "Well yeah not right now, there was something there a second ago," Leek said. "WHOA-!"

Leek and Lingston both heard Ling give a loud yelp of fear, Leek and Lingston both turned around and looked for Ling. He wasn't in the spot where he was a second ago, nor had the door been opened.

"Uh… Ling?" Leek said looking around. "Where'd he go?" Lingston said.

"He was standing there a second ago right?" Leek asked.

"Both of you freeze," Leek and Lingston both turned around again and saw Ling again, as well as a fourth person. He was wearing something purple like and moldy looking, and he was holding Ling close in front of him keeping a long blade close to his neck ready to slice it at a moments notice. Leek and Lingston both quickly reacted, and pulled out their own weapons ready for a fight.

"Alright, both of you," the person wearing purple started, "You better start telling me what's going on now or your friend gets it," he threatened holding the blade closer to his throat.

"Whoa whoa Dude! What the Din is wrong with you?" Ling said trying to struggle out without accidentally cutting his neck.

* * *

><p>Lance held the blade close to the blue ones neck making sure he couldn't escape. Whoever these people were they were gonna tell him exactly what was going on. This place was certainly not a peaceful place as Sango had told him it was. As soon as he got up he started looking around the place, trying to find any sign of where he was. He wasn't going to panic, he was a trained soldier, he could escape whatever prison he was in.<p>

When Lance heard the sound of talking he quickly hid from sight, and saw three people. He almost got seen by the green one, but he maneuvered quickly enough. This event provided him the perfect opportunity. Maneuvering through the wooden paneling above, he grabbed ahold of the blue one from above and pulled him up taking him out of sight from the red and green ones. These two people were weak, he could tell.

They wouldn't have the guts to allow one of their own soldiers to get injured or worse.

"Alright, here's how it works," Lance said, "I'm gonna ask you some questions and you answer them. If I don't get an answer then your friend get it," he threatened.

"Okay Okay! Just don't do anything!" the green one said worried for his friend.

"Alright then first question, where am I, and how did you get me here?" Lance asked. The red and green ones grew blank faces and looked at each other for a second.

"Uh… w-we don't know," the green one said.

"AAAH! OH NAYRU THAT STINGS!" the blue one yelled out in pain as Lance drew a drop of blood from his neck.

"Ling! Shut up, it's just a scratch!" the red one said worried. "Oh so it's not that bad? You wanna try switching places then if it's not so dangerous?" the blue one Ling yelled at him. For soldiers they sure didn't seem like the teamwork kind.

"What are you people planning? Are you after Ikana?" Lance asked again. "Ikamera?" the green one said confused. "No he said Isana," the red one said correcting him.

"No I heard Ikamera," the green one said again. "Look are you after it or not?" Lance yelled annoyed. "After what?" the red one asked. "IKANA!" Lance yelled annoyed. "What's that?" Leek asked.

"My home!" Lance yelled.

"Where?" Lingston asked.

"My Home! In the Canyon!" Lance yelled. "Oh the Canyon, why didn't you say that?" Leek said.

"I did!" Lance yelled. "No dude you said Imana," Ling said as he was still held at knife edge.

"THAT'S IT!" Lance yelled, "I should just kill you all right now. You're either the worst soldiers in the world, or you're complete idiots!"

"Soldiers? Were not soldiers," Lingston said. "Tell me what the hell is going on in this place, or I WILL slit this persons throat!" Lance threatened.

"You know what fine, he's none of my business, nice knowing you Ling," Lingston said turning around and heading for the only door.

"Lingston!" Leek yelled. "Oh you backstabbing bastard!" Ling yelled.

"You're bluffing," Lance said.

"See ya," Linston said putting his hand on the door.

"I'm not joking here I will kill your friend," Lance said.

"Me and Leek found him in the gutters, go ahead I'm sure we can find another one for you if you get tired of him," Lingston said.

"Lingston, are you really going to let him get hurt?" Leek asked him.

"He's being held by a nutjob who thinks we wanna fight with his Canyon, hell he can have him I'm not getting involved with this Dodonga head," Lingston said.

"You're actually going to let this person get killed. What kind of soldier are you?" Lance yelled, enemy or not bad soldiers were something he didn't tolerate.

"I'm not a soldier moron!" Lingston yelled.

"Look! We just woke up too," Leek started, "We don't know where we are, what we're doing here, or how we got here. We just want to leave too like you!" Leek said.

"So you're not trained fighters? Then why do you have weapons?" Lance asked still suspicious of them.

"This is mine! I work in a castle alright," Leek said.

"You work with Royalty, so you are hoping to take down Ikana!" Lance said.

"Wha- no!" Leek said. "DUDE stop negotiating!" Ling yelled.

"This world is full of monsters, you think it's not safe to go around without a weapon?" Lingston asked. "Yeah man the beach is full of skullfish. So uh… would you mind letting me go now? I mean I didn't do anything to you did I?" Ling said.

"Shut up, how do I know you're not all conspiring against my home? There have been lights around my home every year, I could clearly see and hear explosions coming from the town I was just in," he said.

"You mean the firework show?" Lingston asked.

"Wha- Fireworks?" Lance asked.

"Yeah every year, on the day of the Carnival? Me and my brothers take the supplies for them to make those things," Lingston said again.

"All those lights and explosions were fireworks?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Lingston said.

"A show?" Lance asked again not fully believing him.

"Uh huh," Lingston said.

"… …for entertainment purposes?" Lance asked.

"Yes already!" Lingston yelled.

"Dude did you see anything in that town that would lead to any sign of war? The most dangerous thing are the wandering Gorons," Ling said.

"What did you just say?" Lingston asked. "You know those big rocky guys, eat the stone walkways half the time, bunch of simple minded folks," Ling said.

"You know what, go ahead and kill him! No better, let me kill him," Lingston said. "What? What did I do?" Ling asked confused.

"You're insulting my brothers!" Lingston said.

"You're a Goron?" Ling asked almost forgetting that a blade was being held to his neck.

"No! _Rgh_, I was raised by those so called simple minded folks!" Lingston said.

"Oh really? I was raised by Zora's," Ling said.

"_Ugh_, this is pointless," Lance took the blade away from Ling's neck and gave him a heavy shove forward. "Whoa! Hey!" Ling said.

"It's clear to me that you people aren't any threat to me or Ikana at all. Is that door the way out?" Lance asked. "We think," Leek said.

"Fine, I'm leaving, you people make me sick," Lance said. "What did I do?" Ling asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay here's a new chapter, all of them getting to know each other. I think it's started off pretty nicely. Anyway so be sure to tell me this was nice, review wise please, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	6. The first start

**Kisdota: Okay so I got a little less reviews, but a lot of them are really inspiring. So I definitely can't stop now that I've gotten reviews with more than 3 lines of dialogue. Which reminds me, don't stop with the reviews, they're the only reason anyone here even post fics, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>The large wooden doors opened up allowing the four to step out into the bright sunlight, looking around they saw many people were walking by casually doing their own business. The people paid the four no mind as they passed by them.<p>

"What?... Where are we?" Leek said looking around the area.

"Huh? Oh thank goodness," Ling said looking up, the other three looked behind themselves as well and saw what Ling did.

"The Clocktower?" Lingston said. The large building they were in turned out to be the Clocktower in the south district of Clock-Town.

"Wh-What the Din? What were we doing there?" Lingston asked.

"Eh who cares, could have been farther away than this, least we don't have to walk that far to get home," Ling said sounding optimistic.

"You're not the least bit curious about why we were in there in the first place?" Lance asked him annoyed.

"Buddy," Ling said putting his arm around his shoulder, "we'll figure that out later, you need to focus on the positives," he said smiling at him.

Lance picked up Ling's hand and took it off of his shoulder, "First of all, I'm not your buddy, if you can recall from that short amount of time if your able to I had your neck at blade point. Second of all what do you find so positive about this situation?" he asked annoyed at him.

"It could be worse," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're an idiot," Lance said turning around and walking towards the left.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Leek asked him.

"I'm leaving, this whole trip was a waste you people are nothing but a bunch of idiots who are less of a threat to me and my people than an Octork on dry land," he said, he left them before Leek could stop him.

"Well I guess I'll be going too," Ling said, "you dudes have been a load of fun, stop by the milk bar later. I have got to show you two to my other friends," he said before shuffling his feet and leaving as well, he waved off before he was out of sight.

"Uh… well it's just us I guess," Leek said awkwardly.

"Well I need to go back and see my brothers, didn't you say you were with someone here?" Lingston asked him.

"Wha-AHH! THE PRINCESS!" Leek suddenly yelled slapping his hands on his face, "WHERE DID SHE GO!" Leek began looking around the area wherever he could in a panicked frenzy.

"Whoa Whoa Brother!" Lingston grabbed Leek by the shoulder stopping him from running around, "Look it's fine I'm sure your precious princess is safe. She's probably still around the town," he told him keeping his still.

"You don't understand! She's just a little sapling! She doesn't have a lot of experience in this world! She could be hurt, or taken, or worse! _AUUUGGH_! Why did I let her talk me into this? She's my responsibility! I'm supposed to-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Lingston shook him a bit keeping him from panicking, "Listen, let's not worry until we know she's in trouble alright? Now look me and my brothers are still here, I'm sure if I ask them then we'll all help you out looking for her," Lingston told him.

"Ah! R-Really?" Leek asked still sounding panicky.

"Sure no problem, we're Gorons, we help everyone that asks," Lingston said.

"Ohhh thank you so much," Leek said relieved.

* * *

><p>Leek and Lingston both left and headed for the western part of Clock-Town to look for Linston's brothers, but when they got there they had a problem. Lingston looked around the area looking for any sign of Gorons but there was nothing.<p>

"Huh… where'd they go?" Lingston said as the two walked up the steps.

"Are you sure your brothers are here? I mean I heard that Gorons don't really eat food they eat rocks or something like that," Leek said.

"No they really eat Rocks, but they're very picky on the kind of rock. And usually around this time of the year there's a guy who sells rocks for Goron's, but he's not here that doesn't make any sense," Lingston said.

"Huh… yeah now that you mention it this place is pretty clear," Leek said.

"What does that mean? You expected this place to be dirty?" Lingston asked.

"Uh no… well yes, what I mean is that this place is pretty empty. Usually during the carnival this place is really packing with people, but it's been pretty empty," Leek said.

"Huh…," Lingston agreed looking around the area with Leek, "Yeah now that you mention it this place really is clear."

"You think something happened? Or something's wrong?" Leek asked him, sounding like he was worried.

"Hmm… probably, we should find my brothers, they should be able to tell us if something's wrong," he said.

"Well where are they?" Leek asked him.

"I don't know, usually they like to spend their time here, maybe somebody saw them," Lingston said looking around again. Lingston saw the strange excitable man who ran the Clock-Town bank, knee sitting on the front counter slapping his legs every few seconds. "Excuse me sir," Lingston said to him.

"Hmm? Oh hello hello hello! Can I help you today sir? Making a deposit? Making a withdrawal?" he asked him excitedly.

"Uh no, nothing like that, I was just wondering have you seen any Gorons go by here recently?" Lingston asked him.

"Gorons? Yes! Recently? No," he told him.

"W- Recently no?"Lingston asked him confused.

"Oh the Gorons haven't been around this area for a long time, not since the Carnival last year," he told him.

"Las- Wait last year?" Lington asked him surprised.

"You don't mean today? Or yesterday?" Leek asked him.

"What are you talking about, the last carnival was a long time ago. In fact the next carnival is in a week from now, the carpenters are just beginning the bridge for this year," he told them happily. Lingston and Leek were both silent and looked at each other with confusion.

Lingston quickly and forcefully opened up the door to the bomb shop, inside were the same man who ran the front counter.

"Hey watch it!" the shop owner said, "That door isn't a steel plate, if you break it you're payin-," the man stopped when he saw who was at the door.

"Lingston… is that you?" he said.

"Hey Barnes," Lingston said. Lingston and Barnes had a small acquaintance with each other ever since Lingston had started coming out to deliver bombs.

"Listen have you seen my brothers?" Lingston asked him, but Barnes wasn't listening.

"Hey Ma! Ma get out here! You gotta see who showed up!" Barnes yelled out, the old lady who also ran the shop came out of the back to from the back of the shop.

"Why… do my eyes deceive me?" old lady said when she got a good look at Lingston, "It is! Lingston you're okay," she said sounding happy.

"Uh yeah I'm okay? I saw you not too long ago didn't I?" Lingston asked sounding confused.

"Not too long? It's been nearly a year since you and your brothers all came here," she told him.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Lingston asked them even more confused.

"Faero wind boy, what are YOU talking about?" Barnes said shocked, "You've been missing for a whole year, where have you been all this time? The last time we saw you was at the carnival last year!" he exclaimed.

"Last year? That's what the banker said!" Lingston told him.

"You really have no idea do you?" the old woman asked gently.

"Uh I don't mean to interrupt," Leek said, "But we sort of woke up a while ago, we me and Lingston don't have any idea what happened before we went to sleep," he told them.

"Went to sleep? For a year?" Barnes asked.

"Maybe I should ask my brothers what's happened," Lingston said.

"Your bro- oh boy you haven't heard have you?" Barnes told him.

"Haven't heard what?" Lingston asked.

"Lingston," the old woman began, "I don't know where you've been, and neither do you, but you've obviously been gone for a long time without any idea of what's been happening," she told him softly.

"Well what has been happening?" Lingston asked her.

"Lingston… one way or another, I don't know how to explain it, but you really have been gone for a whole year. You've been missing for a long time, no one knows where you've been for this whole time," she told him.

"A whole… wh-ah- this…," Lingston stuttered. What he was hearing was impossible to him, a whole year gone. He was fine the last time he remembered, he didn't remember going into the Clocktower though, or even laying down to take a nap. "That's impossible!" Lingston told her.

"Even I have a hard time believing it, but it seems to be the only explanation," she told him.

"W-Where are my brothers? This is just some Joke your playing right?" Lingston asked him.

"I'm afraid your brothers aren't here," Barnes told him.

"What? T-They just left me?" Lingston asked them.

"Yes, but not because they wanted to," the old woman told him, "many strange things have happened while you were gone."

"Monsters have been acting up even more than usual, traveling outside of the town is more dangerous than usual. Plus there's been more earthquakes happening, and storms too," Barnes said.

"And in the mountains," the old woman said.

"What's wrong with the mountains?" Lingston asked.

"Ever since winter began, the mountains had been snowed in, far more than usual. The place is frozen over by ice and sleet no one has been able to traverse the mountain, even the Gorons have not come down here in a long time," she said.

"We're running really low on bombs and bomb material, we can't even get the cheap materials at the bottom of the mountain. It's way too cold to even approach," Barnes said.

"The mountains are frozen?" Lingston said, his voice was very worried, "Wh-What about the Gorons?" Lingston asked them.

"Your brother Darmani was here as long as he could looking for you, but when winter started he was needed. He said he would return… but that was months ago," she said.

"Darmani… t-they're all okay right?" Lingston asked her, worried and afraid.

"The Gorons are very strong willed, I have no doubt that they are still alive... but if the winter does not stop soon then even they will not survive," she told him as gently as she could.

"Well then… w-what are we waiting for?" Lingston asked them, sounding like he had renewed vigor, "If they're still okay then we should go help them!" he said.

"You don't think we've been trying boy?" Barnes said, "We've been trying to figure out a way to get past that dang ice, but we haven't the material or power to do it. The people ain't no use to us, they're all too busy worrying about their own problems."

"Then I'll go, monsters aren't a problem for me," Lingston told them.

"Oh I wish it were that simple, you are strong yes, but as we said the mountain is frozen. There is no way to even enter the mountains, even with the few explosives we have the ice is far too thick, and it gets thicker with each passing day," the old woman said.

"So there's nothing I can do?" Lingston asked them.

"Oh I don't think so," Barnes said, "I have a way for you, it's a long shot, but it should work," he told him, Barnes went into the back of his shop where there was a large bookshelf in the back. Barnes took one of the books on the shelf and brought it back on the counter.

"What do you plan to do?" Lingston asked him.

"There's not enough good material for us to collect at the mountains, but there may be something better at the swamp," Barnes said.

"The Swamp?" Leek suddenly spoke up.

"Me and Ma have been looking around and we both thought that these might work on that frozen peek," Barnes said opening the book and showing a picture. Leek and Lingston both took a look at the page Barnes was showing them, it had an image of what looked like some kind of flame with leaves under it.

"What's this?" Lingston asked him.

"Ember seeds," Leek said recognizing the picture.

"Ember seeds?" Lingston asked him.

"Well you certainly know your botany study," Barnes said surprised.

"What are ember seeds?" Lingston asked again.

"Seeds that come from Ember trees, but the seeds are the special part. When they're cracked the contents inside of one can ignite and catch fire," Leek said.

"It's as the boy says," the old woman said, "A few of these, and we could make a bomb that would burn even through ice," she told them.

"But these seeds are very rare," Leek told them.

"That's one problem we have, but there's two more," Barnes said.

"The Mountains are not the only one that have been effected by these strange times, the southern swamps have had their share of issues as well," the old woman said.

"What?" Leek's interest suddenly perked up, "W-What problems, is the Deku princess alright?" he asked them worried.

"The princess? Why would you mention that?" Barnes asked.

"Sh-She and I came here one day… I-I guess it would have been a year ago like Lingston, but I was supposed to be with her-."

"Whoa wait!" Barnes started, "You're the reason that that brat was here?" he asked, his voice sounded like he was angry.

"Wh- yeah, do you know where she is?" Leek asked.

"YA Thick Headed skullfish!" Barnes yelled out angry, "You're the one who brought her hear? You know how much trouble you caused for us?"

"Uh… no?" Leek said nervous.

"When you brought her here the entire Deku army came lookin for her! You nearly cause a civil war for us!" Barnes said.

"The Deku's came here?" Lingston asked.

"Yeah, they took the princess and almost took out our town as they left!" Barnes told them angry.

"She's safe?" Leek asked.

"As far as I know!" Barnes said.

"Oh thank Nayru!" Leek said, he kneeled on the ground out of relief, "She's safe… thank goodness. I was so worried."

"Hey! Did you hear what I said?" Barnes said trying to get his attention.

"Barnes," the old woman started, "It is fine, nothing bad had happened," she said.

"_rrrgh_, well because of his little stunt the once peaceful Dekus have become more aggressive, we can't even get into the woods as freely as before without angering them," Barnes said.

"Oh don't worry!" Leek said standing up, "It's my fault the princess came here, I'll take responsibility Leek told them."

"You?" the old woman asked, "You wouldn't perchance be the attendant for the princess would you?"

"Uh yes? I was sort of raised by them at a young age by the royal attendant before me? Why do you ask?" Leek said.

"Quite an odd story you have, the princess was the reason we nearly had a civil war," she told him.

"Wh- she was? But she would never want to start a war or fight or anything like that," Leek said.

"When the Dekus took her away they had to drag her out forcibly, the whole town could hear her crying something about not leaving without her attendant. When they couldn't find you she blamed this town, it took a while but she was finally forcably removed when the King of the Deku's showed up," she said.

"Oh… yeah I… yeah that definitely sounds like the princess," Leek said feeling embarrassed.

"But if you are the attendant that she was asking for then this makes things easier for us," she said.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't cause any more problems," Barnes grumbled.

"Barnes hush."

"You said there was another problem though," Lingston said.

"Right, as I told you the mountains aren't the only place having problems. For some reason, the southern swamp waters have become poisoned," she said.

"Poisoned?" Leek asked.

"Yes, but do not worry young man. The Dekus are not in as much danger as the Gorons, though I won't say there not better off," she said.

"How did the swamp become poisoned?" Leek asked her.

"No one is certain, some say that it was a monsters doing. Others are saying that the goddesses are angry at the Dekus, but no one knows for sure," she said.

"Then I need to get home right now, the princess could be in even more danger," Leek panicked.

"And I shall go with you," Lingston said, "If Ember Seeds will help my brothers than I have no choice but to go and look for them."

"But these seeds are really rare, they may even be extinct," Leek said, "Even I've never seen these seeds before, and I've lived in that swamp my whole life."

"'Difficult' is not the same as 'impossible', if there is even a small chance then I must take it," Lingston said "Leek, I will need your help when we get there. You say you know the swamp well?"

"Uh… well alright, I suppose, but I can't promise you anything," Leek told him.

"Trying will be more than enough," Lingston said.

"Well then now that that's settled we need to get to work," the old woman said, "You go and get the materials we need, we'll begin construction on what we can. We will wait for you to return," she told them.

* * *

><p>"*<em>YAWN<em>* Man I am not in the mood for this," Ling said still feeling tired. When he left Lingston and Leek the first place he headed for was the Milk Bar. He knew exactly how much trouble he was going to be in when he walked through that door. Lulu would nag his ear off about the importance of etc, Evan would yell at him for possibly missing a band night (or not, he didn't know how long he slept), and worse of all Mikau and Japas would be calling him lightweight for not being able to hold his milk like a Zora/Man whatever the term they were going to give him was when they started making fun of him.

"Alright, just gotta think this out," Ling said, when he arrived at the door of the bar he took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Oaky, what's a good excuse?" he thought outloud, " I tell them that I'm sorry but I… fell asleep… because of… well I could blame the milk I guess, but then Mikau and Japas would definitely make fun of me. Although if I tell the truth then Lulu's not only gonna scold me but get really mad at me…. Face teasing by Mikau and Japas, or be yelled at by Lu- Why am I even comparing them? There's no comparing with Lulu," Ling said. Ling twisted the door knob and tried to walk inside.

*_rattle_* "What the?" Ling tried to twist the knob but it wouldn't twist at all. *_rattle rattle_* Ling gave the door a few more experimental twist, but it still wouldn't open up.

*_knock knock_* "Hello!" Ling said knocking on the door.

*_BANG BANG BANG_* "HEY!" Ling yelled trying to get someone's attention.

"We're closed during the day!" Ling heard. It was Mr. Barten the owner of the milk bar.

"Mr. Barten? HEY!" Ling knew something was really wrong, Mr. Barten always left his place open for the Indigo-Go's when they came here to practice.

*_slide_* The little peep slot on the door opened up and Mr. Barten looked through it. "Sir I'm telling you we're closed right now, if you don't stop I'll have to call the autho-," Mr. Barten stopped, he got a good look at the person who was standing outside.

"Great Nayru's Love," *_slam_* the sliding hole was instantly closed up, the sound of keys turning was heard and Mr. Baten had opened the door in an instant.

"Hey dude, what's with locking me out? You always leave the place open for us," Ling said.

"Ling… you're… you're here?" Mr. Barten said with disbelief.

"Yeah hey Mr. Barten, look I'd love to talk but I really need to get back to practice," he said, Ling walked right past him and down the steps to where the other's were. Unfortunately they weren't there, nor were their instruments, or any of the stuff that they brought with them.

"Uh… where is everyone?" Ling said looking around the place.

"Ling… they left… a long time ago," Mr. Barten told him.

"They left? Where?" Ling asked.

"Back home, at the Great Bay," he said.

"The gr- They Left Me!" Ling yelled.

"Well yes… Ling where have you been this whole time?" Mr. Barten asked him.

"Uh… well I guess I fell asleep somewhere," Ling said.

"Asleep? For a whole year?" he exclaimed.

"What? No for a day or two, what do you mean a year?" Ling asked him.

"You've been gone a whole year!" Mr. Barten said.

"Wh- A Who- What the Din was in your milk?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Baten took the time to explain to Ling what had happened. That the Carnival last year was already done and over with, and the next one was coming up soon. The band was gone and Ling was presumed missing for nearly a year.<p>

"And they just left me?" Ling asked him, Mr. Barten was back behind the counter. Ling had taken a seat on one of the barstools, and Barten had given him a mug of some more of his milk.

"Well Ling you've been gone for a long time. They didn't give up hope believe me, but this town isn't exactly the best home for a Zora," Mr. Barten told him.

"Can't argue with that," Ling said taking a sip of his drink.

"So you have no idea where you've been this whole time?" Mr. Barten asked him.

"No… I mean one second I was here drinking… then the next I'm at the bottom of the clock tower sleeping under the water," Ling said.

"Peculiar… there's no possible way that you've been asleep there the whole time though, you would have starved to death," Mr. Barten said.

"Well at least that didn't happen," Ling said taking a last gulp of his milk and passing the empty mug to Mr. Barten, "Well thanks for everything, but I gotta go," Ling said.

"Go?" Mr. Barten asked him.

"Well yeah… I mean I can't stay here right? I gotta get back to my friends… Oh man Lulu's gonna either hug me to death or… just death," Ling said.

"What do you… oh that's right, you haven't heard," Mr. Barten said.

"Heard what?"

"The Bay's been completely closed off my boy, getting in isn't possible," Mr. Barten said.

"Closed off?"Ling asked him.

"Well you know about the pirates that had made their home at the Great Bay correct?" Mr. Barten asked him.

"Oh yeah, in a lot of ways," Ling said smirking, remembering the last time he, Mikau, and Japas messed with one of them.

"Well while you've been gone those pirates were coming into town, making a mess of the place," Mr. Barten said.

"What why?" Ling asked.

"Well for some reason it seems that the waters at the Great Bay have gotten warmer than before," Mr. Barten told him, "And with all the abnormal water the normal fish and other aquatic food they harvest has become pretty hard to come by. For a time they came up here and pillaged whatever they could from us."

"What? Is everyone okay?" Ling asked.

"Oh don't worry yourself about that boy this was a long time ago, see this is why the wall was put up. Even your friends agreed it was for the best," Mr. Barten said.

"But… you mean the bay is cut off from me forever?" Ling asked him worried.

"Oh now don't worry… actually you might need to worry… see there is a way for Zora's and other people to get through," Mr. Barten said.

"There is? How?" Ling said.

"Well… that's the problem, it was kept a secrect from us, but not to the Zora's," Mr. Barten said.

"W- what, I don't understand," Ling said.

"You see, the wall that was built was made with the help of the Gorons, they only told the Zora's the secret to getting around their large wall, but no one here knows. If you wanted to get around the wall you'd have to ask for permission from one of the Gorons. However there haven't been any Gorons, and I have no way of knowing who's been across that wall either," Mr. Barten said.

"Alright, so I'll just ask a Goron," Ling said.

"That's going to be a problem," Mr. Barten said, "You see the Gorons own home has been hit with an unusually long winter. No one has been able to get into the Mountain, and no Gorons have been able to come down," Mr. Barten said.

"You mean I'm stuck here?" Ling asked him.

"Yes… unless you know of any Goron's yourself," Mr. Barten told him.

"I don't… wait… AH!" Ling rose up in realization.

* * *

><p><em>"What did you just say?" Lingston asked. "You know those big rocky guys, eat the stone walkways half the time, bunch of simple minded folks," Ling said.<em>

_"You know what, go ahead and kill him! No better, let me kill him," Lingston said. "What? What did I do?" Ling asked confused._

_"You're insulting my brothers!" Lingston said._

_"You're a Goron?" Ling asked almost forgetting that a blade was being held to his neck._

_"No! __Rgh__, I was raised by those so called simple minded folks!" Lingston said._

* * *

><p>"I do know someone!" Ling said jumping off the stool.<p>

"Wh- Ling? Where are you going?" Mr. Barten tried to stop him.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Barten, but I gotta go before it's too late," Ling said. Before Mr. Barten could ask him Ling was already up the steps and out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where in the world is she<em>?" Lance thought looking around the town. When he left those morons the first thing he did was look for that Garo Ninja Sango. She wasn't at their rondevu point, and she wasn't anywhere he could see. Why should he care though, he most likely missed their meeting time and either went looking for him or left. He really needed to get home, he was not looking forward to reporting in when the sun went down. All this searching, senaking out, awol'ing , and that supposed sneak attack was nothing more than a town of idiots having a celebration. Vice captain was going to give him guard duty for months. Lance found the east gate of the town, the one he entered the last time he came into this annoying place. The Guard did nothing to stop him as he passed by him.

"Heading off sir?" the guard asked him.

"Yes," Lance told him not bothering to look at him.

"Well be careful if you head into the canyon," he said, Lance stopped walking in an instant.

"Why would you tell me that?" Lance asked him.

"What?"

"Why would you tell me to watch out if I went into the Canyon?" Lance asked him.

"Huh? Well because it's become in-traversable," he told him.

"In-traversable? In what way?" Lance asked him intently.

"Wh-Uh, well you know, the recent Earthquakes around the area made a bunch of rocks and boulders cave in around the only pathway into the Canyon," the guard told him.

"The path into the canyon is caved in? I can't just climb over it?" Lance asked him.

"Wait you really plan to go into the Canyon?" the Guard asked him.

"Just tell me! The path into the Canyon, you're saying that I can't get through it because of a rockslide?" Lance asked him.

"Well, not just the rockslide, the place has become cursed," the guard told him.

"Oh… well I can handle myself," Lance said, he was worried for nothing. He knew how to climb up a flat wall of rock on the Canyon wall, a pile of rubble would be nothing to him. And he didn't need to worry about that curse, he lived with them.

"Are you sure? I mean a lot of people have tried climbing the walls, but the Skulltula's are everywhere," the guard told him.

"Wait? Skulltula's?" Lance asked him, "You don't mean the Stalchild?"

"Those? No we know not to get near them, I'm talking about another curse," he said.

"What other curse?" Lance asked him.

"You haven't heard? Where have you been this whole time?" the guard asked him.

"Just tell me about this other curse," Lance told him annoyed.

"Sheesh, bossy, anyway a lot of strange things have been going on in Termina. Monsters acting up, Swamps become poisoned, Mountains are still in winter, and Bay waters gotten warmer. Though in the Canyons all of those Skulltula spiders have become more active, they aren't staying in their damp and cold places like they're supposed too. What's more strange is that they actually seem to be guarding the place from anyone who even gets close to that place," the guard told him.

"… … I see," Lance turned around and went back into the town, "Thank you for telling me, keep up the good work soldier," he said before he left.

"Uh… okay, thanks?" the guard said confused.

* * *

><p>In the market district Lance had taken a seat on one of the bench's, one of the shops had an interesting small green man who sold him a map of the land at the east.<p>

"Let's see," Lance said thinking. If what the guard said was true then he had no way of getting back into the Canyon the same way he left. Lance had had his share of fights when he climbed up walls Skulltula's had already occupied. The first time he got lucky when he survived, lost a good man, John, poor John. Lance had made sure that the Skulltula had paid the price. However this is different, Lance had asked around, and to their knowledge there was indeed a wall infested with Skulltula's. Lance knew that it was impossible to get back now, at least in the normal way. He could avoid getting taken out by one Skulltula, but an infestation? Lance knew that you never go against impossible odds in war, no matter how good you thought you were.

"Let's see…," Lance looked around the map he was holding, these people were idiots, but they definitely had information he could use. These maps of theirs were surprisingly accurate, he could tell that whoever drew this out had captured a bird's eye view of Ikana. Lance traced around the map, if there was another way to get into Ikana then he was certain he could find it. But the only path he could see was the only one he knew about, there were no other landforms he could see that he could get to or scale. Lance knew this game well, and remembered a bit of wisdom from one of his fellow veterans. 'If you can't win the game, then play a different one' Private second class, soldier Lemon.

"Hmm… there," Lance said pointing at the bottom most Canyon. In that area was a river, the same area he and Sango had their first fight. Looking at it and with his knowledge of the land the river headed west, and if Lance was right there was a Bay in the west where that water would obviously flow to. This was the path he would need to take, if he couldn't walk back home then he would have to swim. Lance wondered what his fellow brethren would say, or if they were even alright. If there was an infestation of Skulltula's then they might be in trouble. Whatever the reason was for their being an abnormal amount of monsters he knew that he had to go back as soon as possible, which would still be a while. He didn't know anything about the Bay, and he knew even less on the river he'd have to swim up to get home.

"There must be someone who knows that place," Lance said, "… … … Oh Nayru," Lance groaned.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a Goron?" Ling asked almost forgetting that a blade was being held to his neck.<em>

_"No! __Rgh__, I was raised by those so called simple minded folks!" Lingston said._

_"Oh really? I was raised by Zora's," Ling said._

* * *

><p>That idiot in blue, Lance had heard a few tales from his other friends. About how a long time ago during the Great Coast war, when a rivaling kingdom tried to take over Ikana from the far west by going through the Bay.<p>

One soldier in particular, Corporal Jay Strucker, had mention the many stories he had during that war. When he fell in the water during a storm a bunch of Zora's had saved his life and taken him back to the beach. Zora's were a natural inhabitant of the Great Bay, and if that idiot really was raised by Zora's like he said then he would indeed be able to help him. And he needed his help, no matter how much he wish he didn't.

"I'm regretting this already," Lance said, he hoped that that moron had not already left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay so all of you know what's going to be the main style and their reason to get together? Okay so if this story is still confusing you all for some reason don't worry, everything will be made sense of soon enough. There's more going on than meets the eye. And before anyone asks I'm not doing the same Moon Doom trick in Majora I got a new Danger, Which is coming from the same enemy, but with a different plot then before, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


End file.
